<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unruly Hearts are Meant to Bleed by KitKat404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500977">Unruly Hearts are Meant to Bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404'>KitKat404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prom Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All lyrics used belong to the Prom musical, Canon-Typical Homophobia, F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Not everyone is homophobic though, Soulmate AU, Supportive!Friends, The prom musical but Alyssa was out the whole time, non-canon compliant, soft lesbians, sometimes sad lesbians, sort of songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the Prom musical but soulmates are a thing and Alyssa came out in junior year, what could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical), Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prom Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the new installment of my Prom soulmate au! Yes, she's back, still dead inside and in the process of getting tested for ADHD, but right now I'm just happy to mess with canonical timelines and make everything complicated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day shit hit the fan started out as simple as any other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see how much I can change the original timeline, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had swept through Edgewater in a flurry of snow halfway through Emma's senior year of high school. The warmth and rain of Spring were a welcome change. Spring was slowly bleeding into summer, and with it came prom season. Prom season meant promposals and big declarations of love all over school grounds. It meant Alyssa, alongside Kaylee and Shelby, was constantly being dragged away for prom committee meetings</p><p>And while Nick and Kevin got to ask their girlfriends to prom with fun dance numbers and big bouquets of flowers, Emma chose a much softer, simpler approach. Alyssa was Emma's soulmate, and after almost a year and a half of dating, Emma liked to think she knew the brunette pretty well. She knew Alyssa didn't really want a dramatic spectacle, she just wanted something genuine and real. Genuine and real was right up Emma's ally, she could do genuine and real.</p><p>Emma brought up the idea of prom on the car ride home one day. Alyssa agreed quickly, and the two spent the rest of the ride smiling widely.</p><hr/><p>When lunchtime rolls around the next day, Emma, Nick, and Kevin all make their way to the table set up where students are selling prom tickets. People whoop and pat Nick on the back as he takes his tickets and presents one to Kaylee, who squeals excitedly and drags him off to the table. Kevin is much more casual about it and simply kisses Shelby on the cheek as he sets one of the tickets in front of her, his heart glowing purple. The room goes quiet as Emma approaches the table, sliding her money across the surface to Carrie, who smiles at her and writes down her name on the sheet.</p><p>"Two tickets?"</p><p>Emma nods.</p><p>"Your date's name?"</p><p>Emma looks back at her girlfriend, who watches from her spot at the lunch table, and smiles.</p><p>"Alyssa Greene."</p><p>Carrie nods, not looking surprised in the slightest. Winnie takes out a pair of tickets and writes Emma and Alyssa's names on them as Carrie puts the money into the collection box. Winnie passes Emma the tickets with a sweet smile and Emma takes them gingerly. The blonde does her best to stride across the cafeteria with confidence. She stops in front of Alyssa and holds out one of the tickets, the cheerleader takes it with a giddy smile. The girls at the table giggle and squeal, chattering excitedly while the guys pat Emma on the back.</p><p>That seems like the end of it, the rest of the day goes on as normal, and Emma drives Alyssa home, dropping her off with a kiss and a smile. Alyssa makes sure to show off her prom ticket when her mom gets home, and plans are promptly made to go dress shopping with Kaylee and Shelby.</p><p>It isn't until later that night that she knows something is wrong. Alyssa has been at her desk since she finished dinner, doing homework that she would've had done the night before if Emma hadn't climbed through her window (something she does a lot). Her phone starts blowing up, links from her friends and fellow cheerleaders clogging up her messages. The link is to an email from the PTA.</p><p>
  <em>Dear parents and students,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as it pains us to do so, this year's senior prom has been canceled. There is a specific set of rules that must be followed by all students and it is our understanding that those guidelines are not being met accordingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a reminder, the rules are as follows:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Girls must wear non-revealing dresses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. Boys must wear suits or tuxes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. If a student wishes to bring a date (which they are not obliged to do so) that date must be of the opposite sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please keep these rules in mind for future events as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, we are terribly sorry it has come to this, but there is little we can do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Parent-Teacher Association, PTA.</em>
</p><p>Alyssa's phone continues to vibrate as it slips from her hand.</p><p>Out of those three rules, only one of them could have been broken to warrant this.</p><hr/><p>Veronica enters her home in a flurry, her mind still reeling from whatever in God's name just happened. She slumps into a chair at the kitchen table, feeling utterly defeated. It's not long before she hears the telltale patter of socked feet on the carpet upstairs.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>Alyssa peaks over the banister, and Veronica knows she's already heard. Her daughter looks lost, and worried, and so, so heartbroken. She knows she owes the girl an explanation. The mother pats the seat beside her, and Alyssa pads quietly down the stairs, looking more sullen than Veronica has seen her in over a year.</p><p>Veronica is reminded of a very similar situation many years ago, when she beckoned a much younger Alyssa down from the stairs, sat her down at this very table, and had to explain to her nine-year-old daughter that her father had left them. The mistake she made then was giving Alyssa false hope that he would come back one day. Eight years later, and Veronica had finally accepted that Richard wasn't coming back. She and Alyssa were in a much better place and their relationship was being rebuilt bit by bit. It had taken effort to get where they were now, and Veronica felt as if she had failed her daughter all over again.</p><p>Alyssa slid into the seat beside her mother, and Veronica's heart clenched at the walls she could see being put back up.</p><p>"I assume you got the email?"</p><p>Alyssa nods quietly, she looks at her mother, eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"At the end of every day, the prom sign-up sheets and ticket lists are sent to the PTA so we can keep track of how many students are going, and who they are going with. Some of the PTA parents noticed that Emma bought tickets and that your name was listed as her date. It didn't take them long to make the connection, and they called an emergency meeting. Principal Hawkins and I did what we could, but we were fighting a losing battle, every other parent was against us. When they realized they couldn't just ban you and Emma from going, they canceled the prom entirely. I'm so sorry Alyssa, I've let you down."</p><p>Alyssa is quiet for a moment, staring off into space with a blank look. finally, she turns to her mother, her eyes are understanding.</p><p>"You didn't let me down. I know you tried your best and that's all I could expect from you. Am I disappointed? Yes. Sad? Absolutely. Upset with you? No. I just wanna go to prom with my girlfriend, my soulmate, is that so much to ask?"</p><p>"It shouldn't be, and I wish they could see that. But I promise you, Alyssa, we are going to fight for you, fight for Emma, for the right that you girls have to go to prom together. I won't rest until there is justice, and I'm sure Betsy will agree. We're going to fix this, even if we have to get the court involved."</p><p>A sad smile graces Alyssa's lips, "Thank you, mom. I believe in you. Now, I'm gonna go call Emma and see how she's handling this."</p><p>Veronica nods, leaning forward to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead.</p><p>"Alright honey, and let her know we're rooting for her, for both of you. I love you, superstar."</p><p>Alyssa smiles, "I love you too, mom."</p><hr/><p>"They can't do this! They can't, it's not fair to these girls."</p><p>"I know, believe me, and I am doing everything in my power to fix this. You have to understand, Mrs. Nolan-"</p><p>"Betsy."</p><p>"Betsy. I understand your anger, I'm furious myself, but yelling will get us nowhere."</p><p>"I know, I'm just-I have fought for that girl for six years, Tom, <em>six </em><em>years. </em>I have watched her crumble to pieces and build herself back up time and time again, I've been there for all of it, and I'm not going to sit here and watch her be treated like this anymore."</p><p>"And you shouldn't, but we need to be smart about this. The state's attorney has declared it a civil rights issue, and it will be treated as such. I promise you, Emma and Alyssa are going to go to prom, as is their right, and the PTA can't stop that, they may try, but the state won't stand for it. Now, if you'll follow me, let's get this meeting over with."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter one baby! Let's go!!!!!!!! Keep your eyes peeled for infrequent updates. Love ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit hit the fan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm including Emma in the You Happened promposals, it needed to be done, I don't make the rules. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting was a bust.</p><p>Four random broadway actors barged in holding picket signs, one of them started singing, the flamboyant man in the suit said he was as gay as a bucket of wigs, and the blonde lady with the crazy long antelope legs kept taking pictures of Emma and Alyssa.</p><p>Mrs. Greene, Emma's grandmother, and principal Hawkins dragged the actors away from the girls to give them some space, and Emma sat with Alyssa and tried to calm the cheerleader down. Kaylee, Nick, and Kevin were all trying to talk some sense into their parents, and Greg had gone home early with a migraine. For now, they were alone.</p><p>"This is crazy," Alyssa mumbles, "absolutely insane."</p><p>"You can say that again." Emma strokes a hand over Alyssa's curls.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>She shrugs, "I don't know."</p><p>"I just wanted to dance with you, I just wanted to take my girl to prom and spend the night celebrating with her and our friends."</p><p>"It could still happen," Alyssa jumps in, "I mean, who knows what these people can do? Maybe they'll actually be able to change people's minds."</p><p>Emma kisses her softly, "Here's to hoping."</p><p>"Hey," Alyssa cups her cheek and holds eye contact, "whatever happens, it doesn't change anything. You're my girl, and I'm yours, and if we can't go to prom, we'll have our own. We can go out to the field and string up some fairy lights, set out some food, and just dance under the stars. Together. No matter what, I've got you, and that's all that matters."</p><p>Emma smiles, leaning into the brunette's embrace. The blonde starts humming softly, and she can feel Alyssa start to smile against her skin. Neither noticed the broadway actors wandering back down the hallway. Barry stops Dee Dee and Trent in their tracks, his eyes locked on the couple as soft voices float through the air.</p><p>Emma sings a soft verse, tucking curls behind Alyssa's ear. The bright gold glow of their hearts seems to light up the dim hallway. As Alyssa begins to sing, Emma offers her a hand, tugging the brunette to her feet and twirling her in place. Alyssa giggles, clinging tight to the blonde's arm as they begin swaying softly. A warmth washes over Barry when the two harmonize on the chorus, several emotions radiating off of the two girls. Their song spoke of a love so pure, so raw, that nothing else mattered. Emma wrapped her arms tight around Alyssa's waist, lifting her into the air much to the cheerleader's delight. Their hearts flashed every color of the rainbow, bathing them in multicolored light, highlighting the brilliant grins on the two girl's faces.</p><p>Barry looked to his companions. Angie held a hand over her own heart which glowed a mixture of light blue and green, matching his own. Trent's was yellow and blue, the man's eyes twinkling with an admiration Barry didn't often see. Dee Dee seemed like she didn't know how to feel about the situation.</p><p>The older actor made a decision then and there, this was no longer just about press. They were going to get these girls the prom they deserved, no matter the cost. </p>
<hr/><p>They went to the monster truck rally.</p><p>The actors went to the monster truck rally and sang a song.</p><p>And it worked.</p><p>Prom was back on, and the kids at school were ecstatic. Emma and Alyssa weren't getting picked on anymore, thank god. Somebody hung a rainbow teddy bear in Emma's locker the day after prom got canceled, and Kaylee had threatened to rip out their throat, whoever did it.</p><p>But now, Emma and Alyssa walked by unnoticed, which suited them just fine. It's as if a love bomb went off in the halls of James Madison high. There were promposals left, right, and center, so many flowers, and balloons.</p><p>It was mayhem.</p><p>Nick and Kevin stepped it up to ask Kaylee and Shelby, getting several students to sing backup while they tag-teamed to ask the two cheerleaders. Emma was gonna help. The blonde was goaded by the two jocks to make it a trio and ask Alyssa, and after much convincing, she finally agreed. Which is how Emma found herself in the hallway with Nick and Kevin, waiting for Alyssa, Kaylee, and Shelby to get out of their prom committee meeting.</p><p>When she heard the distinct chatter of the three cheerleaders, the blonde took a deep breath and prepared herself. Kaylee and Shelby rounded the corner first, Alyssa following a small distance behind her friends, looking lost in some sort of daydream. The second she saw Emma though, her whole face lit up, her heart turning gold and shining as bright as her smile. Emma grinned despite her nerves, feeling rather than seeing her heart turn gold to match.</p><p>Nick wasted no time calling out to his girlfriend, presenting her with a bouquet of flowers as he sang sweetly.</p><p>
  <em>"Since JV football I've been adored</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big man on campus but oh so bored</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My life was perfect but so routine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I prayed for someone to intervene"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee's smile could light up a room, her heart flashing purple and pink. Emma, Kevin, and a couple other football guys danced with Nick as he shucked off his letterman, revealing a t-shirt underneath with two checkboxes. Shelby subtly slipped Kaylee a marker and as Nick bent on one knee in front of her, Kaylee checked off the box marked <em>yes </em>and threw her arms around his neck.</p><p>The students clapped and cheered until Kevin stepped up, wearing a sombrero, and Shelby's eyes widened. She had been briefed on Nick's plan so she could give Kaylee the marker, but Kevin's plan was left out of the loop. Kevin beamed, his heart thudding purple as he took her hands and began dancing.</p><p>
  <em>"There's not one subject that I could pass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before you walked into my Spanish class</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was my heart pounding? I won't say no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cus life without you was no bueno"</em>
</p><p>As Emma danced alongside a couple other students, she found her eyes trailing to Alyssa. The brunette grinned and sang along with the other students as Kevin lead the number. Their eyes met briefly, and Emma surged with confidence as Kevin placed the sombrero on Shelby's head and she said yes.</p><p>It was her turn.</p><p>
  <em>"And no more hiding how we feel any more"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa looked surprised for a second, but as if they were on the same wavelength, she sang back.</p><p>
  <em>"I won't hide if you're by my side"</em>
</p><p>Emma grinned and took the reigns as they were offered. The blonde stepped forward, reaching for Alyssa as she continued singing.</p><p>
  <em>"Now that the prom is back on track</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And once we walk into that gym hand in hand"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa laced their fingers together as they sang in unison before she took control again.</p><p>
  <em>"It's pretty obvious there's no going back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that's a promise!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before I met you, I was a mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not honest with myself I confess"</em>
</p><p>As Alyssa sang, she began to dance. Nothing fancy like Emma had been doing with the guys earlier, but it seemed fun. She even dropped to the floor briefly, Emma reaching down to help her up as she tucked a curl behind her ear sheepishly. The blonde walked her back in the other direction, creating a sort of call and response in the way they sang.</p><p>
  <em>"I was so lonely, a total wreck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just sad, and hopeless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Check, double-check"</em>
</p><p>When they sang together, Emma felt the mood in the hallway shift. Usually, whenever the two did anything remotely coupley, people got quiet, trying to act like they weren't uncomfortable and failing miserably, but now, the other students seemed to be enjoying themselves. It seemed like the high energy and joy in the air was enough to make people forget, if even for a little while, that Emma and Alyssa were different. Right now, they were just like every other couple, just dancing and singing for all their love was worth.</p><p>
  <em>"And then you happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And turned my life around entirely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh baby, you happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And look what happened to me"</em>
</p><p>Their dancing is goofy, and a little uncoordinated, a bad mimic of everyone else, but the grin on Alyssa's face is nothing short of breathtaking, and Emma can't bring herself to care. They jump and twist and Alyssa waves her arms in the air like noodles and it is one of the most hilarious and at the same time most beautiful things Emma has ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>"Something so true happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And soon it's time to share it publicly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that's cause you happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And said you'd go to prom with</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said you'd go to prom with</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said you'd go to prom with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You happened, you happened, you happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look what happened to me"</em>
</p><p>Everyone else joins them on the last chorus, though Emma and Alyssa get to sing the end themselves, tossing the words back and forth as they shimmy to the rhythm that's been generated from kids stomping their feet and banging on the lockers. Alyssa tugs the bracelet off her wrist and presents it to Emma, who slips her hand through and stares at it like it's the most precious gift she's ever been given. The two hold hands as everybody around them starts whistling and applauding, but Emma has one more thing to say.</p><p>Her voice is lost over the crowd until Shelby bangs on the lockers and gets everyone's attention. She gestures for Emma to continue and the blonde gives a thankful nod. She shoots a look at Nick and Kevin, Kaylee and Shelby intertwined around their boyfriends and smiles. Kevin untangles himself from Shelby for a moment and passes Emma a sunflower, which Alyssa beams at.</p><p>"Now, even though I feel like that song said everything it needed to, I do have to ask. Alyssa Greene, will you be my date to the senior prom?"</p><p>She can practically hear the others holding their breath, as Alyssa toys with her, a fake pondering look on her face. Her lips slowly twitch into a smile.</p><p>"I would be honored."</p><p>The other students yell and cheer as if the two girls got engaged, and Emma grins wide, pressing a sweet kiss to Alyssa's lips as the brunette giggles.</p>
<hr/><p>The high energy of the newly reinstated prom stretches throughout the entire school day, the lunch table bearing the brunt of this with many heated debates sparking during the entire eating period.</p><p>The conversation topic of the minute is one that Emma is both confused and intrigued by. The vast portion of the table is engaged in a debate of the best hookup spots in school and around town.</p><p>If someone were to ask Emma how they even got on the topic in the first place, she would have no idea. But it is interesting, and the debate has gotten to be quite complex.</p><p>The ranking categories were as follows; how well known is it, how clean is it, how comfortable is it, and how likely are you to get caught.</p><p>The blonde and her girlfriend both had no interest in being a part of the conversation, keen to just sit and watch the madness unfold.</p><p>Greg brings up a new candidate, car sex.</p><p>"There are so many parking lots around this building, and if you sneak off during lunch or a free period, you're almost guaranteed to not get caught."</p><p>Kaylee scoffs, "But that's so public. Anyone could walk by and just see you. And what if you got caught by a teacher?"</p><p>Greg looks at her with a deadpan.</p><p>"That risk could be said for any of the hookup spots on campus. Besides, if you really don't want to, you don't have to do it at school. The best thing about car sex is that you can do it anywhere you can drive to. Like the spot around the back of the lake, for example. Emma and Alyssa go there all the time, just ask them."</p><p>Kaylee rolls her eyes and turns to Greg's cousin. "Hey Emma, how many times have you and Alyssa had sex in your truck?"</p><p>Emma looks startled for a moment, her cheeks tinged pink. The blonde and her girlfriend both go quiet for a moment, looking deep in thought. </p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>Alyssa snaps her head up to face Greg, looking borderline indignant.</p><p>"Where else are we supposed to go? We can't go to my house, Emma's never even been there. Betsy has an open-door policy and she's always home. What else are we gonna do? Do you have a better option? Because I'm all ears. I'm just glad Emma has a truck because the cab has a bench seat and no center console."</p><p>Shelby is wheezing with laughter, practically falling off her seat. Kevin and Nick are howling, leaning on each other trying to catch their breath. Kaylee throws her head back and cackles, tears filling her eyes. A movement catches her eye, and she turns to the side as the others keep laughing.</p><p>"Heeeeeeey principle Hawkins..."</p><p>The entire table goes silent and everybody freezes. Heads slowly turn to see the James Madison High principal standing a few feet away from their table. Principle Hawkins doesn't even look mad, he just looks amused. The man chuckles to himself and waves at them all before continuing on his way. Kaylee turns back around to find her friends looking like deer in headlights. Alyssa and Emma's faces are beet red and Greg looks white as a ghost.</p><p>The sight just makes Kaylee bust out laughing all over again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2!!!! I am slowly dying of burnout, but it's fine. Still don't know if I have ADHD but here's to hoping we figure this shit out. Also for those of you who picked up on the lunch table scene from HbS chapter 8, good on ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm is always an interesting time to witness and look back on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance for what I must do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry practically begged Emma and Alyssa to let him take them dress shopping. They had to gently break the news to him that Alyssa already had a dress. Emma was still fair game though.</p><p>When Emma asked if it even really mattered what she wore, Barry seemed to nearly have a heart attack. After getting over his initial shock, the older man dragged the blonde off to the K-Mart in town to find her a dress.</p><p>They ended up picking a sparkly blue dress with a floaty skirt that fell just above Emma's ankles. The sleeves were short and ruffly and looked kind of awkward on Emma's broad shoulders, Barry rolled and pinned them out of the way to create a sort of tank strap that suited her much better. Alyssa refused to show her girlfriend her own dress and the only hint Emma had was that Alyssa told Barry to pick a corsage with a pink ribbon and flowers.</p><p>On the day of prom, Barry shows up at Emma's house with a garment bag and the other broadway actors plus Sheldon in tow. Emma leads him up to her room, the other four being left downstairs to be entertained by Emma's grandmother. Or rather, to entertain <em>her</em>. </p><p>Barry does Emma's makeup, keeping it light and natural to flatter her face. Her wild blonde curls are brushed and tamed, a small silver clip holding a few strands away from her face. The final touch is her corsage, pink and delicate and very pretty.</p><p>When Emma follows Barry down the stairs and steps into the living room, she is met with a chorus of 'oohs' and 'awes' that almost make up for her slight discomfort in the dress. Greg comes down after her, looking very dapper in a black tux with a dark green vest and black tie. His boutonniere is made up of a white rose and some smaller white flowers. Gran directs them over in front of the fireplace for some pictures. Greg is going stag, and Mrs. Greene will get more when Emma picks up Alyssa. </p><p>Speaking of her girlfriend, Emma wonders what Alyssa's doing right now.</p>
<hr/><p>Alyssa swiped a brush over her cheek as Kaylee and Shelby chatter excitedly. Their faces are small on the screen of Alyssa's phone but she watches as Shelby styles her hair into some sort of fancy low side-ponytail and Kaylee twists her hair up into an elegant bun. </p><p>
  <em>"Oh god, I can't believe this is finally happening!"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee fans her face as she reaches for her lipstick. Alyssa laughs as Shelby agrees with her.</p><p>
  <em>"They almost ruined it for all of us."</em>
</p><p>Alyssa sticks a couple pins into her updo, tacking down some stray curls with a bit of hairspray.</p><p>"Well, what goes around comes around."</p><p>The two dark-haired girls on the screen nod. Shelby applies her mascara in front of an unseen mirror as she talks, making a slightly odd face at her reflection, Alyssa does her best not to snort.</p><p>
  <em>"Those poor PTA parents are gonna have to watch two lesbians dance together like a normal couple, what a tragedy!"</em>
</p><p>Her exclamation makes Kaylee giggle as she spritzes on some perfume. Kaylee and Shelby continue to talk and hype each other up while Alyssa stews in her own nerves.</p><p>
  <em>"You look hot!"</em>
</p><p>Shelby twirls in her teal prom dress, <em>"You look so hot!"</em></p><p>Kaylee checks herself out in her mirror, lifting the skirt of her short pink dress and doing a small spin.</p><p>
  <em>"Not gonna lie, even I would do me."</em>
</p><p>Alyssa sets down her makeup brush and observes her reflection, she's done.</p><p>"Guy's I'm gonna hang up so I can get dressed okay?"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay! Your makeup looks great, by the way."</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Shel."</p><p>
  <em>"We'll see you there?"</em>
</p><p>"See ya, Kay."</p><p>Alyssa disconnects from the call and slips away from the mirror, stripping out of her leggings and standing still for a moment. She took the garment bag off of her dress when she first entered her room, and she stares at it now, butterflies filling her stomach. The brunette slips the dress from its hanger and carefully steps into it, shimmying as she pulls it up her body. </p><p>The dress is soft baby pink, with a flowy skirt that falls to her knees. The top is twisted into a swirl at the front, it has no sleeves, and the ribbon sash hanging from the waist ties in a bow at the back. Alyssa reaches back and ties the sash, trying her best to keep the bow neat even though she can't see it.</p><p>Alyssa stands in front of the mirror and checks out her reflection. Her hair is pulled back in a swirly updo, a few loose curls framing her face. Her dark eyes are lined with black and shadowed with a shimmery pink that goes well with her caramel skin, mascara making her long lashes curl upwards. Her lips have been glossed and they look full and soft. The dress is flattering, there's no denying it. The strapless bodice shows off her shoulders and the dress hugs her curves in all the right places, she looks <em>good,</em> and she feels even better. </p><p>There's a knock at her door.</p><p>"Alyssa, honey are you dressed?"</p><p>Alyssa smiles, "Yes mom, I just need help with the zipper."</p><p>Her mother cracks open the door and pads into the room, reaching for the back of Alyssa's dress, she pulls the zipper up. The sash is pulled tight, but not too tight, and retied in what Alyssa is sure is a much neater bow than what she made earlier.</p><p>Veronica steps back and observes her daughter in quiet awe. She looks so grown up it almost doesn't feel real. A few traitorous tears prick at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>Alyssa smiles teasingly, "Mom, are you crying?"</p><p>Veronica sniffs, "No, I'm just so proud of you, Alyssa."</p><p>Her daughter's eyes soften.</p><p>"I love you, mom."</p><p>"I love you too, superstar."</p><p>Her mother ties a blue ribbon holding a small arrangement of blue flowers to Alyssa's wrist, a corsage. At that moment, the doorbell rings.</p><p>Alyssa's whole demeanor brightens, and she rushes out of the room to get the door. Veronica chuckles.</p><p>The brunette opens to door to reveal a jittery-looking Emma, in a <em>dress</em>.</p><p>There's something not quite right about it. Maybe it's the fact that Alyssa hasn't seen Emma in a dress in the entire time she's known her. Maybe it's the fact that Alyssa can tell she isn't quite comfortable, but Alyssa notes that Emma is still wearing her favorite pink converse. They don't match the dress at all, but at least she'll be able to walk. The two gaze at each other, taking in every detail. Emma smiles softly, brushing a curl away from Alyssa's face.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>The brunette smiles, leaning into the touch.</p><p>"You don't look so bad yourself, gorgeous." She winks, and Emma giggles.</p><p>Veronica has them stand together, side by side, dressed in baby pink and sky blue. Emma laces their fingers together, and Alyssa finds her eyes watering.</p><p>This is it.</p><p>They're going to prom.</p>
<hr/><p>After her mother takes way too many pictures, Emma escorts Alyssa outside to her pickup truck, opening the door for her much to her girlfriend's teasing. They drive to the school mostly in silence holding hands and humming quietly. The broadway actors are waiting for them outside the building, and Alyssa notes in the back of her mind that the parking lot is oddly empty, and things are kind of quiet, almost too quiet. But that could just be her nerves. They approach the group hand in hand, and Alyssa sees Angie snapping a couple photos of them off to the side.</p><p>"You girls look lovely," Barry sniffles, "you know, I never got to go to prom. I wasn't as brave as you are, and I want you both to remember something. Tonight belongs to you, this is your prom as much as it is anyone else's and you have every right to be here. No matter what anyone else says, you hold your heads high," he hooks a finger under Alyssa's chin and tilts it up, making the brunette smile wider.</p><p>"Those other girls are wasting their time trying to make themselves look pretty. They might as well be wearing garbage bags with the word <em>'whore' </em>written on some dollar store sash. You know why?"</p><p>Emma and Alyssa stare at him blankly.</p><p>"Because," Barry gestures with his hands, "they're <em>whores</em>."</p><p>The two girls burst out laughing, Emma wheezes as Alyssa stumbles into her, collapsing into Emma's side and clutching her stomach, her whole body shaking with laughter. Barry grins proudly as the girls compose themselves. He claps his hands to get their attention and spins on his heel, walking toward the doors.</p><p>"Now, let's go show them all how <em>fabulous</em> you are!"</p><p>Alyssa laces her fingers with Emma's, allowing the blonde to lead her inside. Alyssa takes a moment to observe Emma. Her girlfriend is practically glowing, looking incredibly excited and more than a little nervous. Alyssa can feel jitters bubbling up in her own stomach, making her feel like she wants to laugh and throw up all at once. There is so much anticipation in the air. Alyssa can't wait to dance with Emma, to wrap her arms around her soulmate and twirl across the floor like they're walking on clouds. </p><p>Alyssa's small heels click against the linoleum floor, the hallway strangely quiet. <em>Where's the music?</em></p><p>Emma looks at her, appearing just as confused, and they push open the doors to the gym together.</p><p>Alyssa's grip on Emma's hand slackened momentarily as she stared around in abject horror. The room was barely decorated, a few sad-looking streamers hung from the walls, a disco ball spinning on the ceiling. A small table had been set up with some snacks and punch, but it definitely wasn't enough for even half of the people at James Madison. </p><p>Principal Hawkins stood in the center of the room, on the phone, and clearly agitated. </p><p>"What's going on?" Emma finally asks, "Where is everyone?"</p><p>Hawkins holds up a finger, "I'm just piecing this together, give me a second."</p><p>He wasn't the only one there. Greg stood off to the side, talking worriedly to Kevin, who held a shocked-looking Shelby by the waist. Kaylee stood with nick shaking her head in disbelief as she stared at the half-hearted decorations.</p><p>Barry and the other actors file in behind Emma and Alyssa, their faces taking on varying looks of shock and confusion.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Barry demands.</p><p>"Something is wrong," Dee Dee murmurs, "the parking lot is completely empty."</p><p>"My God, what's the theme of the prom, death row?" Sheldon asks, his voice wavering.</p><p>Alyssa steps forward slightly, "Mr. Hawkins? Where are all the kids? I don't understand."</p>
<hr/><p>Mrs. Greene approaches Mrs. Klein, still somewhat confused.</p><p>"Amanda, I don't understand, why aren't we at the gym?"</p><p>"Well, at the last minute there was a problem, and we had to change the venue."</p><p>It's a lie, she knows it is.</p><p>"Tell me the truth."</p>
<hr/><p>Principal Hawkins finally got off the phone. He turned to Emma and Alyssa, his whole body looked heavy, like there was some unimaginable weight balanced on his shoulders.</p><p>"This is what happened, as I understand it. The courts told the PTA they had to hold an inclusive prom."</p>
<hr/><p>Amanda Klein turns away from the punch bowl, putting her hands out in a placating gesture, a pit settles in Veronica's stomach, something is wrong.</p><p>"Don't worry, everything is fine. We did what we were required to do."</p>
<hr/><p>"There was some resistance, so the parents met without my knowledge, and organized two proms."</p><p>A wave of Dread hits Emma, and Alyssa stumbles back as if she's been smacked. <em>Oh, God.</em></p>
<hr/><p>"We gave them a prom."</p>
<hr/><p>"One for all the kids at the Elks Lodge in town,"</p><p>Alyssa puts a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God."</p>
<hr/><p>Veronica stares in shock, barely processing Amanda's words.</p><p>
  <em>Where is Alyssa?</em>
</p><p>"Oh my God."</p>
<hr/><p>"And this one," A look of anger overtakes Hawkins' face, "just for you two."</p><p>Alyssa leans on Emma, her legs shaking. <em>Where is her mom?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Amanda begins to sidestep Veronica, "We need you to go keep an eye on the bathrooms to make sure no kids are sneaking off to do god knows what, I'm gonna be walking around to make sure everything's perfect."</p><p>She turns and walks off before Veronica can get another word in.</p>
<hr/><p>Emma shakes her head, "No, no I got texts from kids at school, we both did, they all said it was here."</p><p>Principal Hawkins paces, looking angrier by the second.</p><p>"They were <em>lying </em>to you, it was all part of the-the <em>plan</em>."</p><p>Kaylee's phone vibrated in her clutch, the dark-haired girl scrambling to retrieve it.</p><p>It's Carrie.</p><p>"You lied to me!"</p><p><em>"Yeah, reeeeeeaaaaaaally sorry about that, it's nothing personal. Feel free to join us at the Lodge in town! Shelby, Kevin, and Nick too, just don't bring the dykes. See you in a bit!" </em>She hung up without another word.</p><p>Kaylee stared at her phone in shock-filled anger. Nick's phone rang.</p><p>"Dude what the hell!?"</p><p>
  <em>"Look man, this had nothing to do with you. The only reason we didn't let you in on the secret was that we knew that if we told you the plan, you would've tried to play the hero and spilled the beans. But hey, it's over now, so you should come to the lodge, this party is banging! Look, I gotta go bro, but I'll see ya here, yeah? Later man!"</em>
</p><p>The jock stared at his phone as the line went dead and promptly threw it across the gym, not even acknowledging the clatter as it hit the polished floor.</p><p>Emma and Alyssa still stood, frozen in place, staring around the gym. Hawkins placed a hand on each girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Emma, Alyssa, I am so sorry. This is-well I'm still in shock."</p><p>Trent finally spoke, "In secret, the whole town kept this from them?"</p><p>"That's so cruel," Angie's hands shook with fury.</p><p>Barry put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head, "I'm gonna cry."</p><p>"My God, this is a disaster." Dee Dee's face twisted into a look of horror. Sheldon approaches her.</p><p>"This is a PR problem."</p><p>"No, Sheldon, we <em>had </em>a PR problem, <em>this</em> is a full-blown scandal. This is the end of my career."</p><p>Hawkins turned to Dee Dee.</p><p>"Woah, woah is that why you came down here? For publicity?!" He looked hurt.</p><p>She put a hand up to stop him.</p><p>"Don't start with me Tom, you do not understand how this world works."</p><p>"Yes, I do!" His gaze flickered to Emma and Alyssa, <em>"</em><em>Unfortunately."</em></p><p>Alyssa whimpered quietly, turning and tucking her face into Emma's neck before she could start crying. The blonde's arms encircled her waist on instinct, and Emma started swaying gently, running a hand up and down her girlfriend's back to soothe her. </p><p>Kaylee went up to the couple, not really sure what to say.</p><p>"Alyssa? Emma?"</p><p>Alyssa turned to Kaylee, tears welling in her brown eyes.</p><p>"Were you in on it?"</p><p>Kaylee stared at her, gobsmacked.</p><p>Emma watched her with sad hazel eyes, she looked so broken.</p><p>Shelby stepped up beside Kaylee.</p><p>"I swear, we had <em>no idea</em>."</p><p>The blonde shook her head, "You were on the prom committee, how could you not know?"</p><p>Shelby looked on the verge of tears herself, she wiped at her eyes furiously. Kaylee put a hand on her back.</p><p>"It was my mom and the rest of the PTA, Carrie and Noah made sure we didn't find out. They didn't want us to tell you." Her voice was desperate, begging Emma to understand.</p><p>Alyssa sniffled, "I don't believe you."</p><p>"You think we would do this to you?"</p><p>Alyssa looked away, as if it were too painful, "I don't know what to think."</p><p>Shelby grabbed the shorter girl's hand, "Alyssa, you are our <em>best friend</em>, we have been nothing but supportive of you since before this whole mess even started, why would we hurt you like this? What reason could <em>any </em>of us possibly have for pulling a stunt like this just to hurt you?"</p><p>The brunette stared at the disco ball, a twisted sort of awe gracing her oddly pale face, as if she couldn't believe people would get together behind her back just to plan the best way to hurt her. She shook her head.</p><p>"I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>Alyssa turned and sprinted from the gymnasium, dress swishing behind her.</p><p>"Alyssa!" Emma called after her girlfriend, looking around the group, conflicted before Shelby gestured to the door.</p><p>"Go, she needs you."</p><p>The blonde nodded, high-tailing it after Alyssa.</p>
<hr/><p>The brunette barely made it to the nearest restroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into one of the toilets. Seconds after she starts heaving, there are footsteps behind her and a hand on her back rubbing calming circles. Emma's gentle voice hums a wordless tune as Alyssa stops dry-heaving and leans back against her chest, her face a little sweaty. Emma kisses her hair and brushes a few curls from her forehead.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"S'not your fault," Alyssa mumbles.</p><p>"Still."</p><p>Her voiced sounds choked up, and when Alyssa looks up, there are tears streaming silently down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the minimal makeup Barry applied earlier. Alyssa realizes then that up until now, Emma has been stoic, she's been the strong one, holding it together because nobody else was. Now that they're alone, she's letting herself cry. Alyssa leans her head back on Emma's chest and starts crying too. </p><p>For an indeterminable amount of time, they sit on the floor of that bathroom and cry. Nobody comes looking for them, obviously wanting to give the couple space.</p><p>After what feels like only a few minutes, Alyssa's phone rings.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>
  <em>"Alyssa? Honey, where are you right now?"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa sniffles, wiping at her eyes as she burrows further into Emma's embrace.</p><p>"I'm at the school, in one of the bathrooms. Emma's here too."</p><p>The blonde in question hiccups quietly. Alyssa reaches up a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>"Is anyone else with you?"</em>
</p><p>"Principal Hawkins, all of the actors, Greg, Kaylee, Shelby, Kevin, and Nick are all in the gym. Mom, how did this happen?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know honey, I don't know."</em>
</p><p>"I wanna go home."</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming to get you, does Emma need a ride?"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa looks to Emma, who wipes her nose before she responds.</p><p>"I drove us here, but Gran drove Greg, so he can take the truck. I don't really feel like driving right now."</p><p>
  <em>"Understandable. Do you want me to take you girl's back to Emma's house?"</em>
</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay honey. You girls hang tight, I'll be there soon. I love you both."</em>
</p><p>"Love you, mom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive me, it had to be done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The storm rages. Whatever happened to "love thy neighbor as thyself?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angie's time to shine folks!!! I was planning to include Love Thy Neighbor in this chapter, but it ended up being a lot longer than I first anticipated so, unfortunately, I'm bumping Trent back a chapter. Fear not, he will be here, but I kind of want to draw this out a little. I'm having way more fun with this than I thought I would. Hope y'all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing. I feel I should also mention that a lot of the dialogue in the last chapter as well as this one and probably the next one came from the actual musical. Just putting that out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Greene wraps Alyssa in a tight hug the second she's out of her car. The brunette breaks down in her mother's arms, clinging tight to her back as her shoulders heave. Emma stands to the side, letting them have a moment.</p><p>"Emma," Mrs. Greene calls, "come here, honey."</p><p>She holds out her arms, and Emma practically folds into her embrace. <em>Is this what it's liked to be hugged by a loving mother?</em></p><p>Mrs. Greene runs a hand over Emma's hair as the tears start flowing again. She murmurs quietly to the two distraught girls, barely glancing up when the doors to the school open. The actors file out, followed by Principal Hawkins, who leads Kaylee, Shelby, Kevin, Nick, and Greg. The five teens walk to Emma and Alyssa immediately, forming a silent barrier around them, a wall of quiet support. Emma feels a swell of gratitude for these people, kids who had once been her biggest adversaries, kids who, in a year, became her safety net to fall back on when life got to be too much.</p>
<hr/><p>The actors watched as the kids put their arms around each other, forming a tight circle around Alyssa's mother, who held Emma and Alyssa close as the two girls cried. The end result was a large group hug of sorts, a show of support for two teenagers who had been wronged so horribly. </p><p>Trent tapped Barry on the arm, "I saw a 24-Mart in town, this situation seems like it might call for some ice cream."</p><p>"I'll stay with the kids," Angie mumbles, breaking away from the group of adults to stand with Veronica and the teenagers.</p><p>Barry and Trent look to Dee Dee, who watches Emma and Alyssa with a calculating look on her face, looking a bit sad. She glances at them and nods, moving over to stand with Hawkins. Barry and Trent pile into the car the actors took to get to the school, pulling from the parking lot and driving off towards the 24-Mart.</p>
<hr/><p>Betsy folded Emma and Alyssa into her arms the moment they were in the driveway, and Alyssa fought with herself not to start crying for the third time. Greg trudged inside ahead of the group, looking tired beyond belief. Veronica and Betsy lead the kids inside, Angie staying in the living room with Kaylee, Nick, Shelby, and Kevin while they called their parents, and Veronica and Betsy taking the girls up to Emma's room. They knew the two wanted to be alone for a little while, and so sat with them for a few minutes until they were given the okay.</p><p>Now, Emma and Alyssa lay cuddled up on the blonde's bed, faces red, blotchy, and tear-stained, eyes puffy and noses runny. Their bodies were intertwined, a tangle of limbs and parts that connected in a way to make them look less like two people and more like one being. Alyssa kept her nose buried in Emma's neck, pressing the occasional kiss against her girlfriend's skin, finding a strange sense of comfort in the fluttery pulse she felt under the surface. Emma traced random patterns over Alyssa's back with the tips of her fingers through her clothes. They had both changed into pajamas when they first got home and now lay dressed in the onesies Betsy had given them for Christmas. </p><p>Emma's onesie is a black cat with a blue belly, Alyssa's is a brown dog. Seeing each other in the odd clothing had lightened the mood even if only for a moment.</p><p>A knock at the door breaks the silence. It's Angie.</p><p>The blonde chorus girl pokes her head in a little cautiously, a sad smile gracing her face at the sight of the two girls all tangled up in each other.</p><p>"Cookies are being made downstairs, Barry and Trent went to get ice cream and will probably be back soon. How are you girls holding up?"</p><p>Alyssa shrugs quietly, her eyes half-closed. Emma hums a non-committal response, her hand moving up to play with the ends of the brunette's hair. Angie sighs and pushes the door open further, stepping into the room a quietly as she can. Gazing around Emma's bedroom, Angie almost feels like she's getting a look into the girl's personality. The walls are a soft spring green, adorned with posters and polaroids and strings of fairy lights. The shelves are stocked with books and a few small plants and figurines. A guitar sits in its stand in one corner, beside a desk covered in various papers and writing supplies, and bits of sheet music. On the wall behind her bed is a bunch of paper letters that look handmade, spelling out one word: <em>DREAM</em>.</p><p>The room is dim save for the soft flicker of the lights, plus the beaming glow of Emma and Alyssa's hearts. Even plagued with sorrow, being together keeps them strong. Emma and Alyssa are one united force, they have fought side by side for the prom they deserve, and despite being short-changed and torn down to bits, they have stood by each other and protected one another through all of it. It's something Angie admires about the two. They really are something special.</p><p>Angie sits on the bed, patting Alyssa's socked foot because it's closest to her. One of the girls sniffles, she isn't sure which. The blonde takes a deep breath, choosing her next words carefully.</p><p>"You girls aren't alone, I hope you know that. You have friends who are all ready to fight for you."</p><p>"Where are they?" Emma murmured.</p><p>"They all figured you two wanted some space so they went home, but that doesn't change the fact that they are still your friends, and they still stand by you, even if not literally at the moment."</p><p>Alyssa smiled, a little sleepy. It had been a long day, filled with stress and trauma that had left her weary and bone-tired. Emma hummed under her breath, an unfamiliar tune that slowly lulled Alyssa into a calm slumber. Angie smiled at the sight. The brunette looked so much younger when sleeping, the crease between her normally furrowed brows disappeared, and the corners of her lips even turned up slightly into a barely-there smile.</p><p>Emma's voice is a soft whisper when she speaks.</p><p>"She's not always like this."</p><p>Angie tilts her head quizzically.</p><p>"Not always like what?"</p><p>"She's not always this wound up. You haven't gotten to meet the real Alyssa Greene yet. The Alyssa who's happy, and goofy, and not constantly weighed down by a pressuring society and heaps of anxiety and stress. That's the real Alyssa, the Alyssa I fell in love with."</p><p>The younger blonde's lips curl into a smile as she brushes a few curls away from her sleeping girlfriend's face. A weight settles itself into Angie's heart. It hadn't even occurred to her just how much stress this entire situation must have put on the two girls, not to mention their relationship. She knew they were soulmates, but they were also human, and teenagers. Anyone would crack under pressure as bad as this, and the fact that Emma and Alyssa had stayed so strong for so long was astounding. They deserved a chance to break down and release some of the mounting struggles before putting themselves back together with a much lighter foundation. </p><p>Emma's own eyelids have begun to droop a little, and Angie is content to sit and watch over the girls until they are both safely dreaming. The muted sound of the door opening and closing downstairs followed by the thud of two pairs of footsteps are the only things that break the silence. Barry has the decency to open the door quietly, peering into the room with slight caution. Angie smiles sadly from her spot on the bed and Barry suddenly looks five years older. His face is lined with worry and a sorrow that Angie knows she will never fully understand, and Trent wordlessly takes the bag of Häagen-Dazs downstairs to be stored in the freezer.</p>
<hr/><p>The day after prom was almost worse. The girls stayed in Emma's room all day with minute interactions with other people. Phones had to be confiscated after Emma started reading people's posts online about the prom at the Elks Lodge and almost threw hers at the wall in anger.</p><p>The girls are staying home, meanwhile, more and more news stations and media platforms have caught wind of the fake prom, and have flocked to Indiana for the full story. The members of the PTA are having a field day spinning this tragic tale to make them look like the victims, Kaylee's mother, Amanda Klein, in particular, is doing a lot of the work.</p><p>
  <em>"Emma and Alyssa would not be safe if we allowed them to attend prom with the other students. Because the uncomfortable truth is, there are people in our community who are offended by their life choices. We felt this arrangement, while not ideal, was the only course of action available to us. Thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries to sidestep the reporters, though they won't let her go that easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mrs. Klein, you homophobe-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mrs. Klein, how is exploiting a student-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you saying homosexuality is a life choice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, this is uncomfortable for me...to be in front of a camera like this and...to read terrible things about my town in the paper. I am just a mother, I am not any kind of a spokesperson."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She catches sight of Kaylee in the crowd, who watches with a look of frustrated aggravation, and pushes through the reporters to reach the cheerleader. </em>
</p><p><em>"And I love all of the students at James Madison High as much as my own daughter. The truth is, we are in this...situation because a group of people,</em> privileged<em> people from New York who know </em>nothing<em> about us, came down here just to get publicity. </em>They <em>are the villains, you should be writing about </em>them,<em> not us."</em></p><p>
  <em>She grabs Kaylee by the shoulder and turns her away from the cameras, leading the dark-haired girl away from the crowd as she storms out. </em>
</p><p>Emma slams her laptop shut, a glower firmly set on her face. Alyssa shifts, hugging her knees to her chest. Angie scoffs quietly.</p><p>"God, that woman makes my skin crawl."</p><p>Mrs. Greene nods her head in agreement, rubbing her daughter's arm as Alyssa takes a deep breath. Emma gets up from the bed and starts to pace.</p><p>"I just can't wrap my head around this, it's a nightmare."</p><p>Alyssa shakes her head, brushing wild, dark curls away from her face. "I've never felt so alone in my life. </p><p>There's a knock on the door, and Barry pokes his head in tentatively. "How are you doing girls? Are you okay?"</p><p>Emma continues to pace, her hair is even more unkempt than usual, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. Alyssa leans her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes are lined with deep purple bags, she looks like she hasn't slept. Angie rolls her eyes at Barry's question. It's obvious to anyone that these two are not okay.</p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes too. "Oh we're just awesome, the whole world is talking about us. They're making it sound like we're responsible for all this."</p><p>Her girlfriend jumps in, "No one is talking about the hate. There's just so much hate," the blonde grabs her spoon and tub of ice cream, "I'm gonna need more of this shit." </p><p>She sits back on the bed and digs the spoon in. Barry steps into the room and pats her on the shoulder. Trent, Dee Dee, and Sheldon hover in the doorway behind him.</p><p>"Listen, honey, I know you said you don't want us to help out anymore, but we can't let them get away with this. That PTA woman? Who the hell does she think she is?"</p><p>"She's a monster," Trent chimes in, "that's for sure."</p><p>"Sheldon," Barry turns to the PR manager, "what can we do about her?"</p><p>The bespectacled man shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't know, she's spun this whole thing to make herself look like the victim, she's good. If she didn't shop at Dress Mart she could work in PR."</p><p>Dee Dee raises her hands to grab attention, "I know everybody's angry but we have to face the fact that we have made matters worse. So I think the best thing we can do is disinfect our things and go home."</p><p>She turns to walk back out but the other actors put their hands up and stop her. </p><p>"No," Barry says, "we are not leaving."</p><p>Dee Dee turns with a pout on her face.</p><p>"We are always <em>not leaving</em><em>!</em> Please I wanna leave this horrible place."</p><p>Emma sits back down on the bed and Alyssa seems to automatically gravitate towards her. For a moment, Mrs. Greene smiles. Throughout all of this, at least the two aren't suffering alone. The PTA president waits until Alyssa has transferred her head to the blonde's shoulder before she stands up.</p><p>"That's it, I'm going up there. I'm the president of the PTA, not her, and she's taken too much control." She kisses Alyssa's forehead and pats Emma's cheek gently.</p><p>"I'm going to fix this, I'll talk to the media and see if I can't straighten things out."</p><p>Emma can't hold back a snicker at the woman's choice of words. Alyssa elbows her in the side, but a traitorous smile still creeps onto her face. It takes Mrs. Greene a moment to understand, but when she does it makes her chuckle. She ruffles Emma's hair, squeezes her daughter's hand, and then leaves the room with purpose in her stride. Emma allows herself to tune back into the actor's conversation. Barry and Dee Dee are still going at it.</p><p>"No, we are staying here, we've got to turn this thing around. We've gotta take back the press."</p><p>"How?" Trent has moved to sit on the floor.</p><p>Barry turns to the couple on the bed.</p><p>"Emma, Alyssa, you've gotta step up and be the faces of this story. You've gotta go on TV and show the world who the real victims are here."</p><p>Alyssa's eyes widen, and Emma freezes, she looks terrified.</p><p>"And that's gonna get them a prom?" Angie asks, looking skeptical.</p><p>Barry shakes his head, "This isn't about a prom anymore, this is about right and wrong." He turns to the girls, "You know you have to do this, right?"</p><p>The brunette shakes her head, "I don't know <em>what</em> I know."</p><p>Emma rubs her back soothingly, though her face is still a little pale at the idea of going on TV, Alyssa understands the feeling.</p><p>Barry rubs his brow, "We need a national audience. Primetime..." He looks to Sheldon, "What about Jimmy Falon?"</p><p>Sheldon gives him an indignant look.</p><p>"I can't just pull Jimmy Fallon out of my ass, he books months in advance. If we want a big audience fast we have to use our ace in the hole, one phone call to Eddie Sharpe-"</p><p>Dee Dee protests immediately, though Trent and Barry seem on board with the idea. Alyssa doesn't know who this Eddie Sharpe is, but Dee Dee clearly doesn't like him. </p><p>"No way, I'm not calling that bastard."</p><p>Barry puts his hands together like he's praying, "Just ask him for a favor."</p><p>"No, if I ask him for a favor he will want something in return, and what he will want is the Hamptons house! He's been trying to get it for years. Do you know how many Broadway cruises I had to book to pay for that house?! I would rather suck my own eyeballs out with a vacuum cleaner than call that man, I won't do it."</p><p>She gestures violently with her hands, and Emma and Alyssa exchange a semi-frightened look at the crazed expression on her face. One thing's for sure, Dee Dee can be absolutely terrifying when she wants to be. The older actress crosses her arms, and Barry sighs, resigned.</p><p>"Fine, Sheldon, just get the girls on TV, I don't care if it's a cutaway on Family Guy, just get it done. Work your magic!"</p><p>"Oh just," He crosses his arms oddly and nods his head once, "boing."</p><p>Sheldon slips back out of the room.</p><p>"Okay, great."</p><p>"No!" Emma jumps up from the bed, jostling Alyssa slightly, "not great! Not great, I'm sorry but there is no way I'm getting up on television and telling our story to millions of people. I cannot do that! I know you're trying to help but you should just pack up and go home, we lost, deal with it."</p><p>Emma stomps to a corner of the room and crosses her arms, her back to the group. The tail of her cat onesie swings behind her and Alyssa finds it hard to take her girlfriend seriously when she's dressed like that and pouting like a petulant child. Dee Dee pats Trent on the arm as the Julliard graduate puts a finger on his chin, a pondering look on his face. He turns to Barry.</p><p>"You know, there might be another way to rid this community and by extension, this nation, of this cancer of intolerance."</p><p>He pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect, but when he doesn't continue Barry looks at him despairingly.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I thought you had a tour."</p><p>"Oh...Indianapolis was canceled...as was Kansas City, Little Rock, Orlando, and the Naval Base at Guantanamo Bay. We're marooned as it were. I'm thinking, what I might do is this: venture forth and seek out the young people, and when I find them, simply talk to them. Converse. Rap..."</p><p>He makes a few weird gestures with his arms, Alyssa huffs out a quiet laugh. Barry shakes his head.</p><p>"In the non-musical sense. Communication may lead to understanding and understanding may lead to, dare I say it, <em>love</em>."</p><p>With that, Trent leaves Emma's bedroom, only Dee Dee, Barry, and Angie remain with the girls. Angie heaves a deep sigh, her shoulders look heavy. Barry turns back to Emma, who still stands in the corner, though she is now facing the rest of the room.</p><p>"Listen, kitty cat," Angie and Dee Dee smirk as Alyssa snorts under her breath, turning away when Emma sends a half-hearted glare in her direction, "I know this is hard for you, but if you do nothing, they win."</p><p>"Don't worry," Angie stands from the bed, holding her hands up, "she's just got stage fright."</p><p>The blonde ushers Barry and Dee Dee out the door, "I'll talk to the kids."</p><p>Emma walks back to the bed and plops down next to Alyssa, who takes her hand on instinct and leans on her shoulder once more. Angie watches the couple for a moment, her smile is fond.</p><p>Alyssa brushes a hand over Emma's curls, eyeing the chorus girl suspiciously. </p><p>"Before you give us a lecture, or kick us to death with those crazy antelope legs, whatever it is you're gonna do, I know we should do something, we just can't."</p><p>Angie sighs.</p><p>"Look kids, not everybody gets a chance to step out of the chorus, you gotta do this, for all us people who used to be called gypsies."</p><p>Emma shakes her head, looking down at her lap and playing with her girlfriend's fingers.</p><p>"I'm too scared."</p><p>"Let me tell you a story," the two girls scoot apart so she can settle in between them, "It was 1975, the original company of Chicago was in previews and the <em>worst </em>flu in history hits the cast. They're down to the third cover for the role of Roxie Hart, and she's scared, just like you. So Fosse, who's a real ball-buster, is putting her through her paces, she's <em>petrified</em>, even worse, performing the routines like a robot. So the Foss says to her," Angie mimes taking a drag from an invisible cigarette, "<em>'Hey kid, snap out of it! You're freaking out. You got the steps, you got the notes, but where's the zazz, baby?'</em> And although she'd never heard that word before, she immediately knew what it meant. And that girl went out there and crushed that performance so hard, everybody was standing on their feet screaming bloody murder."</p><p>Emma pondered it for a moment, "And that girl was you?"</p><p>"How fucking old do you think I am? It was <em>1975</em>."</p><p>Emma nodded, her cheeks pink and her face sheepish. </p><p>"The point is, every Fosse girl knows that story. It's all about finding your own inner strength."</p><p>Angie goes on, talking about <em>zazz</em> and how it's style plus confidence, that it will get you through the rough days and help you keep your chin up when life gets you down. She starts dancing around the room, chorus moves that make Emma's head spin at the sight. Alyssa's hooked though, her attention solely on Angie and her words and kicking legs clad in black nylon. Emma stands up from the bed again, starting to pace.</p><p>"I just don't think I can do it I mean, the thought of getting up there in front of all those people-look at my hands, they're shaking."</p><p>The blonde's outstretched hands are promptly grabbed in Angie's own, the older woman giving her an encouraging smile.</p><p>"If your hands are shaking, just turn them into jazz hands!" She shakes her own hands at the wrists, swinging her hips side to side. Emma tries to copy her, though her wrist flicks are much less enthusiastic. </p><p>"Doesn't that feel better?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Angie puts her hands on her hips. "Try this." </p><p>She does a complicated dance step, filled with lots of leg movements that make Alyssa dizzy. Emma has to back up to avoid getting hit. Angie grabs her phone and puts on a vaguely jazzy song. She starts dancing again, this time towards Emma.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"It'll give you some confidence. Alyssa, you too, I want you to do this."</p><p>The brunette scrambles off the bed, nearly tripping in her haste to stand beside her girlfriend. Angie takes one of Emma's limp hands and moves it to her hip, Alyssa matches the pose and begins stepping the way Angie instructs Emma.</p><p>"Hand here, now <em>move</em>."</p><p>Alyssa feels the rhythm begin to take hold, and she starts adding a bit of flair to the small steps, earning a smile and proud nod from Angie. Emma's not fairing as well. </p><p>"This is awkward."</p><p>The taller blonde steps away. "You're not understanding the concept of zazz. The zazz is not the moves, the zazz comes from within." She twirls, adding arm movements to make it look fancy.</p><p>"Do the moves, and give it some zazz."</p><p>Emma stares at her, uncomprehending.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Emma does as she's told.</p><p>"Think about Mrs. Klein."</p><p>Emma flicks her arm, bringing the back of her hand up to cover half of her face.</p><p>"Think about that <em>fake prom</em>."</p><p>The other hand comes up, and her arms flick down together.</p><p>"Now, think of finally doing something about it."</p><p>Alyssa watches, fascinated, as Emma does a few odd moves and starts getting into the groove of the song.</p><p>"I'm seeing it! I'm seeing some zazz, now follow me!"</p><p>The three start dancing around Emma's bedroom, adding random lyrics to the song as they make up choreography on the spot. It must look ridiculous, Emma and Alyssa in their animal onesies and Angie in her short, <em>short</em> black dress, but maybe that's where the confidence comes in. The lack of worry about what they look like, just feeling the music flow through them and moving their bodies in whatever way feels right. </p><p>The song ends, and the trio stops moving, out of breath and giddy with joy. Angie looks so proud, and Alyssa can feel herself standing taller than she has in a while.</p><p>"Now that you've found your Zazz, it's time to show it to the world." She turns to Emma and Alyssa, "You think you know how?"</p><p>The pair turns towards each other, and Alyssa can see the gears in Emma's brain already whirling with ideas. The brunette knows that whatever her girlfriend comes up with is sure to be amazing. Emma turns back to Angie and nods.</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am making this my formal request to be added to the Prom Discord if it still exists. I wanna know what shit goes down when because it feels like I'm missing something and as a dedicated fan to this content with an absolute hyper fixation on it, I NEED TO KNOW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Building bridges isn't as hard as some may think, all it takes is a willingness to communicate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, here's Trent! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I won't go into detail, but long story short, mental health has been shit lately. But have some soft lesbians!!!! Also, hold your applause Winnie's getting a spine.</p><p>EDIT: Small additions have been made to the part about Nick and Kaylee. ;) consider it your hint for chapter 6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Trent pulled up to the 24 Mart, he was a little surprised to see a large group of teenagers loitering outside the front entrance, lounging around the few picnic tables scattered in front of the parking lot. Abandoning his original plan to just escape Dee Dee, the actor decides this could be the perfect opportunity to connect with the youth like he said he would.</p><p>With that thought in mind, Trent flips his Julliard ballcap backward, pops the collard of his Julliard jacket, and makes his way over to the group of teens.</p>
<hr/><p>Winnie sits quietly, fiddling with the straw of her Icee as her friends chatter around her. Ever since prom, an odd feeling has settled like a rock at the bottom of Winnie's stomach, she thinks it might be guilt.</p><p>Carrie had made it sound like pranking Emma and Alyssa was necessary to get a prom, but Winnie is starting to think that might've been a lie. Emma and Alyssa haven't been in school for two days, and people are starting to talk. Kaylee, Shelby, Nick, Kevin, and Emma's cousin Greg have been abnormally quiet, turning their noses up to anyone who was even remotely involved in the prank. The boys are surly, and the girls now refuse to sit with anyone they used to call friends. Things are getting out of control, this whole situation is tearing their community apart, and Winnie feels like she might be on the wrong side of the war.</p><p>Hayden and Jess won't talk to her, mostly because she still hangs out with Carrie, and that hurts worse than anything. Hayden and Jess have been her friends for so long, and to have them completely ignore her if she tries to even smile at them, it kills her.</p><p>Carrie either doesn't notice or doesn't care, because she still firmly believes going along with the PTA's idea was the right thing to do. It doesn't matter to her that local news stations and even some bigger media platforms are talking about their town, that two of their classmates, girls Carrie had once called friends, haven't been seen in public since before prom.</p><p>Winnie is so lost in her own head that she jumps when Carrie sits down, Icee in hand. "Our town is on the news, they're talking about us."</p><p>Nate grunts from his seat across the table where he and Noah are throwing small rocks at the nearby pigeons.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yes, they said, "Edgewater, Indiana <em>overflows</em> with bigotry, they talk about us like we're <em>monsters</em>."</p><p>Marcus plops down on Carrie's other side, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek.</p><p>"Well, I saw a Fox News van drive down my street yesterday."</p><p>Noah rolls his eyes, "At least <em>they're </em>on our side."</p><p>They continue talking until the crowd of teenagers begins to grow oddly silent. Winnie turns her head to see a man, one of the actors from Broadway, dressed in a black letterman and backward ballcap, meandering into the lot. He makes a few odd gestures with his arms like he's trying very hard to be cool. </p><p>He jerks his head in a nod at the group of teens.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>One of the nerds (Winnie doesn't know her name) turns to her friend, "Look, it's that guy from <em>Talk to the Hand</em><em>!</em>"</p><p>He shoots her a set of finger guns, "Greetings youth of Indiana."</p><p>Marcus sighs heavily, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm just taking a walk, enjoying the sweet invented scent of Americana. I'm from a small town myself."</p><p>The nerd rolls her eyes, "We're not interested," She turns her nose up and walks back to her friends.</p><p>"Hey wait wait wait wait wait wait!" He begins jumping up and down, waving his arms as the teens start to leave, trying to get them to stay.</p><p>"Okay, obviously there is an ideological divide between us. And I just thought if we got to know each other we could bridge it, huh?"</p><p>The kids laugh, and many of them get up to leave again.</p><p>"No no no, wait wait wait wait wait, I'll begin! I'm an actor, my instrument was forged in the fiery furnace that is Julliard," He turns in a circle, showing off the name printed on the back of his jacket and cap, "I'm sure your drama teacher has told you about that famous institution. </p><p>Carrie smirks, "We don't have a drama program."</p><p>The other kids nod along, Winnie wishes they <em>did</em> have a drama program.</p><p>Trent looks surprised, "Ah, well that explains your general lack of empathy."</p><p>The kids yell out in protest, turning to walk away.</p><p>"No wait wait wait wait wait, we're building a bridge, we're building a bridge, we're building a bridge okay, okay okay!" He jumps up and down, waving his arms to grab their attention back. He looks around and points at Carrie.</p><p>"How about you? Who are you?"</p><p>"Carrie."</p><p>"No no no, that's your name, <em>who are you?</em> Say, the play Carrie, not to be confused with the actual musical <em>Carrie</em>, but it's a story about Carrie, help me prepare."</p><p>Carrie thinks for a moment, processing his request.</p><p>"Uh...I'm a girl."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"A teenager."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"And a cheerleader."</p><p>"Why does Carrie hate homosexuals?"</p><p>"Hey! I'm a good person, right Noah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Noah agrees, "we all are."</p><p>Nate nods, "We go to church."</p><p>"We are Christians," Marcus supplies helpfully.</p><p>A look of realization dawns on Trent's face.</p><p>"Oh! Okay, okay now we're getting somewhere. See? This is something I know something about. So, Christians follow the teachings of Christ, correct?"</p><p>They all nod.</p><p>"Yes well, I played Jesus Christ on three separate occasions. I carried my semantic turn in Godspell, last year's Hallmark Easter special, that was animated, and temptation, a stage musical on the last temptation of Christ. I have been crucified three times...Twelve if you include the reviews, they were awful. But, I got to know JC very well, and I don't believe he hated anyone, let alone gays."</p><p>Natalie steps forward, "But the Bible says homosexuality is wrong."</p><p>Many of the other kids point to her and nod.</p><p>"And we follow the Bible."</p><p>"Yes well, I'm pretty sure that there are rules in the Bible that you guys are breaking every day."</p><p>Carrie rolls her eyes, "Well that's different."</p><p>Trent puts on an exaggerated tone of voice that mimics how Carrie spoke, mocking her.</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>He turns to the rest of the group.</p><p>"You can't cherry-pick the bible choosing which parts you wanna believe."</p><p>Noah frowns, "We don't do that."</p><p>"You don't, huh?"</p><p>Trent spots something poking out just below Noah's sleeve, and he grabs the blonde boy by the wrist, yanking the piece of fabric up his arm to reveal a small picture, inked into his skin.</p><p>"Then what's this?</p><p>
  <em>Noah has a small tattoo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That tattoo would be taboo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah guess what waits for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An eternity in the fiery pits of hell"</em>
</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He rounds on Carrie, the blonde girl practically sitting in Marcus's lap. She leans away from Trent, looking uneasy. The actor sits down beside her and puts an arm on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"Carrie you seem sweet to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if it has come to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've lost your virginity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll be stoning you and your family as well"</em>
</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>He continues singing about common sense the immortal words of Jesus Christ, moving around the lot and making sure to reach every kid present.</p><p>
  <em>"There's one rule that trumps them all"</em>
</p><p>Winnie taps her foot to the rhythm. The tune is catchy, and his words click in her brain, affirming what she had already been starting to realize. Carrie glares at her, and the redhead shrinks under her gaze. </p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor trumps them all!"</em>
</p><p>He sits down beside Winnie, and she finds herself speaking.</p><p>"You know, you make a lot of sense."</p><p>His eyes light up, pleased to see he's gotten through to at least one of them.</p><p>Carrie whirls on her, green eyes furious.</p><p>"What are you talking about?!"</p><p>Winnie doesn't know when she finally grew a spine, but it feels good to have courage.</p><p>"Oh come on! You don't even feel <em>slightly </em>bad for Emma and Alyssa? You guys used to hang out!"</p><p>"That was before they turned gay!"</p><p>"Weren't you the one who said they were the cutest couple at James Madison? Besides, maybe they were always gay."</p><p>Trent claps his hands in triumph, "Exactly, because that's how God made them, Winnie."</p><p>The doors to the 24 Mart opened at that moment, another group of teens filing out. They carry boxes of drinks and are dressed in somewhat odd, brightly colored clothing. The young man leading the pack approaches the actor still in the middle of the lot. </p><p>"Hey Trent, what's going on?"</p><p>"Hey look at that! It's the guys from Godspell, they'll back me up."</p><p>A dark-skinned girl in a Godspell crop top steps forward.</p><p>"What kinda white nonsense are you startin' now?"</p><p>Nate rolls his eyes, "He's just trying to confuse us. My stepdad always says-"</p><p>"Woah!" Trent cuts him off, "Stepdad? You mean your parents are divorced?"</p><p>Nate crosses his arms, his tone indignant, "Yeah? And?"</p><p>Trent puts a consoling hand on the brunette's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, divorce is a big no-no.</p><p>
  <em>Not to oversimplify</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the scripture does imply</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That your mom will have to die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How's tomorrow if she's not got any plans?"</em>
</p><p>Nate's face goes pale, "Uh..."</p><p>As Trent continues singing, the Godspell cast members bust out tambourines and start shaking them in people's faces, dancing and hitting them against their hands or hips. </p><p>
  <em>"There's no way to separate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which rules you can violate"</em>
</p><p>He puts a hand on Marcus's shoulder, pinching the straw of his drink between two fingers and drawing it up and down.</p><p>
  <em>"Let's hope you don't masturbate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause the scripture says we'll have to cut off your...hands"</em>
</p><p>Marcus backs away, hands protectively over his crotch. Natalie snickers under her breath and Winnie finds herself dangerously close to joining her. Trent grabs a tambourine and begins dancing with the Godspell people. The rattle of each metal disc makes a symphony of noise that Winnie finds quite pleasant, she begins nodding to the rhythm as Trent sings.</p><p>
  <em>"Or we could use some common sense instead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're lost it always helps recalling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those immortal words that Jesus said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's one rule that trumps them all"</em>
</p><p>Winnie watched as other kids started to get into the music, nodding along, tapping their feet, small smiles spreading across their faces as tambourines rattled. Winnie grinned and joined in the song, standing up and planting her foot on the tabletop so she could be seen.</p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor"</em>
</p><p>The dancing actors cheered her on, shaking their tambourines as she gave a small bow. One of the Godspell girls offered her a hand, helping her down from the table and into the fray as Marcus stood up too.</p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor trumps them all"</em>
</p><p>He bumped hips with another girl, high-fiving Trent as he ran to Winnie's side. Nate and Noah looked to each other and grinned, shooting each other finger guns from where they stood on separate tables.</p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor"</em>
</p><p>They all looked to Carrie who looked like she was barely containing a smile. The blonde shrugged, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. </p><p>
  <em>"Love thy neighbor </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trumps </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Them </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All!"</em>
</p><p>Shoes scraped against concrete, stomping to an unheard rhythm. Colors flashed and hair whipped, arms swinging and legs kicking every which way. Cheers and shouts rang out into the afternoon sky and Winnie grinned. She found herself dancing with that one Godspell girl, her smile near enough splitting her face. </p><p>Trent stood on top of an overturned crate, tambourine hitting his thigh to the beat as kids and cast alike danced circles around each other.</p><p>
  <em>"Time to make some better choices</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drop the hate and raise your voices</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor is the one that trumps them all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on!"</em>
</p><p>The Godspell girl grabbed Winnie by the hand, twirling her in a few tight circles that made the redhead dizzy. She could feel her braids whipping behind her, <em>hopefully, the girl didn't get hit.</em> They jumped and whooped, throwing their arms up high in the air, and for once, Winnie's heart was racing for a reason completely unrelated to anxiety.</p><p>
  <em>"Jesus take the wheel and steer it if you feel the holy spirit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on kids and let me hear it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trumps</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love thy neighbor, love thy neighbor, love thy neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trumps them all!"</em>
</p><p>Trent hopped off his crate and landed amongst the crowd, kids came forth and applauded, some being bold enough to exchange high-fives with the actor. Winnie bid the Godspell girl adieu, finding her way back to her Icee and sitting down to rest. <em>Man her legs were tired</em>.</p><p>When two people sat on either side of her, Winnie was half expecting them to be Carrie and Noah. But it wasn't.</p><p>It was Hayden and Jess.</p><p>Winnie must have looked as startled as she felt, because Hayden put a hand on the ginger's shoulder. Jess offered her a kind smile, forgiveness in her eyes. Most people didn't know Hayden and Jess were together, only their closest friends had been told, and seeing what some of those close friends had done to another couple just like them had to have been painful. Winnie was still out of breath and incapable of words, so she tried to pack every apology into her eyes.</p><p>When she got wider smiles in return, she knew they understood.</p>
<hr/><p>The bleachers on the football field are completely deserted. It's a weekend, no one in their right mind would be here right now. <em>So what does that say about Kaylee?</em></p><p>The dark-haired girl twidles her thumbs nervously, bouncing her leg and waiting for Nick. <em>Will he even come?</em> Everyone has been tense since the whole prom fiasco, and though things between Nick and Kaylee have been fine, the cheerleader knows her boyfriend is stressed. <em>But this is important.</em></p><p>Her head snaps up at the sound of gravel crunching underfoot. Nick's hands are shoved deep in his pockets, signature red ballcap backward on his head.</p><p>"Hey, babe." He smiles, Kaylee knows her returning smile is tight, she can feel it. He must be able to see it too because his own smile drops.</p><p>"Is everything okay? Your text sounded urgent. Are you hurt? Is it your parents again?"</p><p>Kaylee smiles a little truer at his concern but shakes her head.</p><p>"No, I'm okay. Honestly, my parents have been too focused on all the media attention to pay much attention to me at all, which I'm grateful for. Everything is so crazy right now and the last thing I want is them on my back constantly."</p><p>Nick laces their fingers together, "What is it then?"</p><p>Kaylee sighs quietly, "I just have something I wanna share with you. It's been a little confusing for me and kind of scary, but you're my boyfriend, and I care a lot about you so I feel like you should know..."</p><p>She trails off, her heart racing. Nick looks even more worried.</p><p>"Are you pregnant?"</p><p>Kaylee whips her head around, "What? No! God, no I'm not pregnant Nick."</p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God. Seriously though, whatever's bugging you, you can tell me. I want you to trust me, Kaylee."</p><p>Nick tucks a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear and despite the tension, she smiles. Her heart flashes purple and pink, and she takes a deep breath. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>"I'm bisexual...and I think I might have feelings for Shelby."</p><p>His eyes widen at the blunt statement, but he doesn't seem surprised.</p><p>"You know, I kinda figured."</p><p>Kaylee's brow furrows, "What? You mean you already knew?"</p><p>Nick shrugs, "Kind of? Come on Kaylee I've seen how you look at Shelby, and those longing glances you send Emma and Alyssa's way? It was pretty obvious." His expression turns serious, and he takes Kaylee's hands in his, meeting her eyes with a fierceness.</p><p>"But hey, it doesn't mean I love you any less. I care about you Kaylee, so much, and you being bi doesn't change that, now I just know one more thing that makes you so awesome."</p><p>His smile is bright and kind and Kaylee finds her eyes welling with tears. She sniffles quietly and wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. His arms tangle around her waist and they just sit there, taking in each other's presence.</p><p>"Wait," Nick says, "So...Emma, Alyssa, and Greg are all gay, Kevin is pan, and you and Shelby are both bi, does this mean I'm the only straight one in the group?"</p><p>That makes Kaylee break out into a fit of giggles, and Nick quickly joins her. Their laughter bounces off the empty bleachers and rings out in the open air, a moment's reprieve from the stress of the week. Their hearts are pink and blue, a brightly colored beacon of joy.</p><p>”So...now what?” Nick asks, “Do we break up? Honestly I’ve kind of been expecting it, things haven’t really been the same as when we first started dating.”</p><p>”I agree, the spark just isn’t there anymore. But no, I don’t want to break up with you. I kind of like what we have. Besides, Shelby is with Kevin, even if we did break up, I wouldn’t have any more of a chance.”</p><p>Nick nods, “That’s true, Kevin and Shelby are pretty solid.”</p><p>”Plus,” Kaylee shrugs, “what would I even tell my parents? As far as they know, we’re very happy together and on the road to discovering we’re soulmates. A breakup now would be out of the blue.”</p><p>”Keep dating but secretly we’re just friends?”</p><p>A small smirk tugs at Kaylee’s lips.</p><p>”Sounds like a plan. Can we tell our friends though? I think they can keep a secret.”</p><p>Nick adjusts his hat, “Sure, we can tell them.”</p><p>”Then it’s settled.”</p><p>She holds out her hand, fingers folded down and little finger extended. Nick does the same, linking their pinkies together in a sealed promise.</p>
<hr/><p>Emma grips the neck of her guitar tightly, heart pulsing rapidly as she sets up her laptop. Alyssa sets a hand on her thigh, cupping the blonde's cheek and turning her head so their eyes can meet. Her gaze is steady and warm, brown eyes sincere and a little anxious. No words are spoken, but an entire conversation passes in the blink of an eye. With a steady breath, Emma hits record.</p><p>"Hello, interweb. My name is Emma Nolan, I'm a seventeen-year-old girl and I'm a lesbian, and this is my girlfriend."</p><p>She turns to Alyssa, who smiles at the camera. </p><p>"I'm Alyssa Greene, also a seventeen-year-old, also a lesbian."</p><p>That brings a smile to Emma's face, and Alyssa can't help but giggle. The atmosphere is still a little tense with nerves, but some of the tension is subsiding. Emma picks up the ball again and starts rolling with it.</p><p>"Um, you may have heard about the fake prom in Indiana? Well, that was us, and it was truly awful in every way. We've been feeling sorry for ourselves but after talking with some friends of ours, we've decided to take all of that awfulness and," She turns to Alyssa briefly, "maybe make something good out of it."</p><p>Alyssa's smile dims, "Things have been getting really crazy and out of control, so we felt like maybe we should tell our side of the story. Should we start from the beginning?"</p><p>Emma nods, taking Alyssa's hand and lacing their fingers together, drawing strength from the girl beside her.</p><p>"The first quarter of our junior year of high school, Alyssa and I were made lab partners in chemistry. We became friends, though we had to keep it secret. As the only out gay kid at the time, I was kind of a social pariah. Alyssa is a cheerleader and part of the popular crowd and her friends didn't like me much."</p><p>"Or so you thought," Alyssa smirked, "The same day we got paired together, I got caught staring at Emma by one of my two best friends and when she asked me about it I panicked. She kind of figured it out on her own and when she asked me if I was gay, I couldn't lie. So I came out to my two best friends, and they were surprisingly okay with it, even joked that they would play matchmaker to try and set me up with Emma since they could tell I had a crush on her."</p><p>Emma smiled, "And a few months later, we found out we were soulmates."</p><p>"My mother didn't take it well at first, she didn't understand and she was upset. I ended up staying with Emma and her grandmother for a few weeks before my mom finally reached out. We talked things through and now she's actually one of our biggest supporters. We've been together for a year and a half, and I can honestly say it's been the best year and a half of my life."</p><p>"Ditto. And now, we're here. For those of you who don't know, a few weeks ago, I bought two tickets for our high school's senior prom, and I asked Alyssa to be my date; she's my girlfriend, why wouldn't I? And when the PTA heard about it, they at first wanted to just ban the two of us, but when they realized they couldn't, instead of just letting us go together, they canceled the prom entirely. The bullying got worse because of it, most kids had been kind of quietly against our relationship, but after they lost the prom, they became downright nasty and in some cases violent."</p><p>"I would also like to point out that though my mom is the president of the PTA, she was practically the only parent on the board who wasn't against us."</p><p>"Including my own parents. When I came out the summer before sophomore year, my parents kicked me out, which is why I live with my grandma now. She took me in and has been nothing but supportive of me, and Alyssa."</p><p>"Your grandma is amazing."</p><p>"She is."</p><p>"Hi, Betsy, if you're watching this!"</p><p>Emma giggles, bumping their shoulders together to get them back on track.</p><p>"Anyway, after the prom got canceled, our principal and the state's attorney tried to push the PTA into reinstating it without much success. That's when a group of Broadway actors showed up out of nowhere to try and help. At first, we thought they had. The PTA reinstated the prom after pressure from the courts and things seemed to finally be turning around."</p><p>"But, when Emma and I got to the school, where we had been told the prom was being held, the parking lot was completely empty. There was no music, and the gym was barely decorated. They had planned two proms. One at the fancy lodge in town for all the other kids, and one just for us in the gymnasium. The students had either been notified of the plan or simply told there was a last-minute venue change if they couldn't be trusted. Some of our closest friends were left completely out of the loop for fear that they would tell us, and so they were in the gym when we got there, just as confused as us."</p><p>Emma cleared her throat, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and when she spoke, her voice was a little choked up.</p><p>"Walking into that room, knowing that people had gotten together behind our backs just to plan the best way to hurt us, was more painful than anything I've ever felt."</p><p>Alyssa pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head, thumb brushing over the back of Emma's hand as she tried to keep talking.</p><p>"And now the PTA is trying to spin the story to make themselves look like the victims, and it makes me so mad, because I know, and many other people know, that it isn't true. There's just so much hate in the world, and I want it to end. So, I wrote this song for all of the people out there who just," she glances at Alyssa, whose brown eyes shine with tears, "love someone in a way that the rest of the world can't understand."</p><p>"I'm sure we all have stories to tell, here's ours. Emma?"</p><p>She smiles softly at the camera as her fingers find their places on the fretboard. Alyssa leans on her girlfriend's shoulder and hums quietly when the first chords ring out.</p><p>
  <em>"Some hearts can conform</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fitting the norm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flaunting their love for all to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to change</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking how easy life could be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just kept on failing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess that was a sign</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That there wasn't much hope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For this unruly heart of mine"</em>
</p><p>Emma's eyes fluttered shut as she sang, slowly losing herself in the soft melody she played. Alyssa took a shaky breath as the first verse came to an end. She didn't sing often, but this moment was special, focusing on the warm golden glow of her soulmate's heart, Alyssa picked up the tune.</p><p>
  <em>"Then you came along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And right or wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feelings began to overflow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We had to hide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking that no one else could know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And not having you near me was where I drew the line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I had to conceal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This poor unruly heart of mine"</em>
</p><p>They traded verses on the bridge, Emma starting and Alyssa shadowing her before they came together and sang the final verse in harmonies.</p><p>
  <em>"And though I don't know how or when</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But somehow I learned to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what the world might say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This heart is the best part of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So fears all in the past</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fading so fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't stay hidden anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm who I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I think that's worth fighting for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And nobody out there ever get's to define</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The life I'm meant to lead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With this unruly heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of mine"</em>
</p><p>The last notes ring out in the otherwise silent room, and Alyssa can't help but grin. She loves hearing Emma sing, the blonde's voice is so soft and soothing, and the thought that she wrote the song just for them, just for <em>her</em>, makes warmth flood Alyssa's body from all her ends to all her beginnings, from the tips of her ears and down to her toes. She loves this girl, so fully, so unapologetically, with all her heart, with her very being, and now she's sharing it with the world.</p><p>Alyssa can't help it, she reaches over and turns Emma's face toward hers again, planting a soft, but tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Emma smiles into the kiss, letting her hand briefly slip into Alyssa's dark curls. In the few seconds where they are locked together, Alyssa feels like she is being reborn, fresh and new and free of all the hardships, all the pain they have faced together. In this moment, nothing else matters except them. This is their story, and they are telling it to the world in the truest way they know how.</p><p>Emma is the one to pull back though she doesn't go far. Their noses brush as the blonde presses their foreheads together.</p><p>"I love you." She breathes out, both whispering softly and shouting at the top of her lungs.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>It doesn't matter how many times she hears it, every time Emma utters those three little words, Alyssa melts. The way she says it with such a soft fierceness. So sure and steady, full to bursting with emotion. Her eyes are the most wonderful thing about it. Because when Emma tells Alyssa she loves her, those hazel eyes shine with a bright glint, bringing out the little flecks of gold in her irises. Her gaze is always firm, never wavering when she says it. That's how she looks at her now, and Alyssa has to resist the urge to just kiss her again.</p><p>But they're on camera, and they have to finish this video before anything else.</p><p>Alyssa wipes at a few stray tears, giggling a little as Emma sniffles beside her, and the brunette allows herself to lean on Emma for strength.</p><p>"So, that's our story, what's yours?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, though honestly, the last chapter might take the cake. I've had it written for a while so don't be surprised if it pops up very soon after this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When your heart is unruly, little can stop it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly filler, I'm having a lot of computer issues right now and also suffering from a nasty sinus infection at the time I'm writing this, so just enjoy whatever happens. It's meant to take place during the time between The Ladies Improving and the second Changing Lives Reprise. I don't really like writing for the actors because I don't feel like I have the best grasp on their dynamic, also they got plenty of attention during the Netflix adaptation, let the lesbians have this one.</p><p>I've made some changes to Nick and Kaylee's scene in chapter 5 so please go back and look it over, it will help this chapter make a hell of a lot more sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin plops down beside Shelby, a bowl of popcorn clutched tightly in his hand. He presses a kiss to her temple and grins as he watches her heart turn purple.</p><p>Shelby leans into his side as she begins some story about her day, and Kaylee watches from her place beside Nick, perched on the arm of the couch, feeling forlorn.</p><p>She has no right to be so heartsick. Shelby’s not hers, she never was to begin with, but since the breakup with Nick she’s been feeling even more lonely than usual. No matter how mutual it was.</p><p>It wasn't even a real breakup in the truest sense. She and Nick still hang out and pretend to be a couple to keep up appearances, but there's no feeling behind it anymore. She's just hanging out with a friend. Kaylee has started to think about Shelby while out with Nick just to make her heart turn pink so people don't get suspicious. She doesn't know what Nick's been doing, but it works for him so she doesn't question it. </p><p>The problem with Kaylee constantly thinking about Shelby is that now Kaylee has a legitimate crush on the taller cheerleader. Her heart turns pink whenever Shelby is around, and if Kaylee sees something that reminds her of her best friend in any way, it starts her on a train of thought that quickly spirals into just thinking about how pretty Shelby looks in her cheer uniform. She knows Nick can tell she's struggling, but he knows he wouldn't be able to help in any way, so he doesn't breach the topic. Instead, he tries to distract her while they're hanging out with Shelby so Kaylee won't think about her too much and panic.</p><p>Alyssa and Emma are starting to get suspicious, she can see it. They clearly know something is up, but they haven't figured it out yet. Subconsciously, Kaylee knows that Edgewater's resident lesbians might have some helpful insight into the realm of gay panicking and crushing on your best friend, hell that's literally how their relationship started, but Kaylee can't shake the fear that the more people who know, the greater the risk that Shelby might find out, or worse, <em>her parents.</em></p><p>So Kaylee suffers in silence. Their friends don't even know she and Nick aren't dating anymore, and her heart flashing pink whenever Shelby is around has helped that secret to stay put.</p><p>Shelby gets up from the floor, ruffling Kevin's hair with an affectionate smile as she pads over to the kitchen to get a drink. Kaylee's eyes trail after her until she's out of the room, and then the brunette turns back to Kevin. The brown-eyed boy looks over and catches Kaylee's eye, a bright smile stretching across his face as he waves at her from across Emma's living room. He looks something akin to an overexcited puppy, and Kaylee feels her stomach do a little somersault. </p><p>
  <em>What was that? Where did that come from?</em>
</p><p>Kevin stands up and strides across the room to the couch where Kaylee is sitting with Nick, there's enough room for at least three more people, and the tall boy has no problem flopping onto a cushion beside Kaylee, leaving enough room between them for Shelby, who has just left the kitchen. She settles in between her best friend and boyfriend, wrapping an arm around Kaylee briefly in greeting. The shorter brunette tries not to miss the warmth of the touch when it leaves after a few seconds, still wrapped up in whatever happened with Kevin.</p><p>She glances at the couple again, watching their smiles brighten as they talk, so animated, so in love. She watches the way Shelby's springy dark curls seem to bounce with every slight movement of her head, and how the light in the room dances over Kevin's skin, casting small shadows under his high cheekbones and sharply highlighting his jaw.</p><p>Her heart gives another flutter, turning a little more fuschia, and a realization settles at the bottom of her stomach like a heavy rock.</p><p>Why does everything have to be so<em> complicated</em>?</p>
<hr/><p>Alyssa giggles as the door shuts behind her with a thud, the sound turning into a quiet groan as her body is gently shoved back and pressed against the flat surface. Soft lips press against hers with urgency and her fingers come up to tangle in curly blonde tresses. Emma hums as Alyssa tugs, her own hands inching under the hem of the brunette's shirt. Alyssa reluctantly pulls back when the need for air becomes too great and Emma's lips trail across her jaw and attach themselves to the spot just below her ear. Her breath hitches and a quiet gasp leaves her mouth.</p><p>The rough pads of Emma's fingers glide across her lower back, while blunt nails scratch against her abs. A whimper escapes when the blonde latches onto her pulse point and sucks. Alyssa's leg comes up to hook around her girlfriend's waist, hips bucking, searching for some semblance of friction to relieve the ache that's steadily growing more unbearable. Emma smirks against her skin, shifting her weight to slide a thigh between Alyssa's legs. The brunette grinds down, sighing at the brief relief the movement provides.</p><p>Emma lets her do that for a while, continuing to lavish her skin with open-mouthed kisses and lovebites while Alyssa slowly builds herself up. When her movements begin to stutter, Emma's hand slides down to the back of her thigh, encouraging her to hop up so both legs are around the blonde's waist. Alyssa whines at the loss of pressure, but squeaks and clings tighter to Emma's back as she's pulled away from the wall. </p><p>Alyssa lands on the bed with a muffled giggle and scoots up to the headboard. Emma follows her, pressing her weight down on top of the brunette and brushing their noses together. Despite the heat of the moment, Emma is still gentle with her. The blonde's lips find their way back to Alyssa's neck, leaving small nips and licks in her wake as she travels down to the collar of the brunette's shirt. Alyssa tugs at the bottom of Emma's own shirt, silently asking for the barrier to be removed. Emma meets her eye and smirks, sitting up and tugging the piece of fabric off over her head, tussling her hair, and knocking her glasses askew in the process. The sight makes Alyssa smile, and she reaches up to gently remove the thick frames from her girlfriend's face. </p><p>There is a softness in Emma's gaze that nearly breaks Alyssa. The blonde's lips find her collar bone and suck a mark into the tender skin there, and Alyssa's nails drag gently over her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra and asking silently if it can be removed. Emma nods almost imperceptibly as she begins inching Alyssa's shirt up over her toned stomach. Alyssa struggles a bit to get the hooks undone and whines impatiently. Emma chuckles against her skin, and Alyssa can feel the vibration of the noise reverberating in her chest. </p><p>The blonde leans back and unhooks her bra, the straps sliding down her arms until she can toss it aside. Alyssa sits up and yanks her shirt off over her head, pulling Emma back in for another heated kiss.</p><p>With her legs locked around her girlfriend's waist, Alyssa puts the strength she's earned from years of cheerleading to good use and flips them over, effectively pinning Emma to the bed. The blonde groans softly, hands finding their way to Alyssa's hips as her girlfriend trails kisses down her chest. The brunette latches onto a nipple, sucking gently and receiving a breathy moan from Emma. Her teeth graze over the sensitive peak, biting down just hard enough to toe the line where pleasure turns to pain. Emma's hands tug at her bra clasp, and Alyssa reaches back to undo it, chucking the garment off of the bed as she kisses down Emma's soft stomach.</p><p>She's just reaching the waistband of Emma's jeans when she gets pulled back up, and petal pink lips immediately find hers. They kiss languidly, Alyssa sucking on Emma's bottom lip, the blonde licking into her girlfriend's mouth. Their bodies press together, warm skin flush against warm skin. Emma sighs as her hands run along the curves of her girlfriend's back, circling the little dimples right at Alyssa's tailbone and tracing the dip of her spine, eliciting a shiver from the brunette. Alyssa whimpers, vaguely aware of Emma pushing against her body, urging her backward. They flip again and Alyssa huffs quietly, hands winding into Emma's curls as her knee finds its way back between the brunette's legs.</p><p>Alyssa moans, louder this time, as Emma presses even closer, grinding against her center with a delicious pressure that has Alyssa's back arching. Emma tugs at her earlobe gently, drawing more noises from the girl beneath her. The blonde's hand has just wandered to Alyssa's hip when her phone buzzes. She ignores it, continuing to suck marks into Alyssa's skin. Her hips buck, borderline desperate for contact, and Emma giggles, kissing Alyssa softly as she guides the brunette's hips into a snail-paced rhythm, rocking her hips to add more pressure. The brunette groans in appreciation, fingers digging into Emma's back.</p><p>The phone buzzes again, and still, Emma ignores it. Alyssa's phone goes off too, but the brunette's brain is so foggy she barely notices. Emma's lips find hers again, her pace still far too slow, and she whines. Alyssa's not begging yet, but Emma can tell she's close to breaking.</p><p>With a small shift in angle, Emma manages to grind her knee against Alyssa's clit. Jolts of pleasure spark low in the brunette's belly and she moans, gripping Emma's shoulders and bucking against her harder. Emma smirks at the reaction and trails her lips back down to her girlfriend's neck, sucking at her pulse point. Alyssa's head tosses back with a satisfied groan, fingers twining into Emma's hair and tugging the blonde in for another kiss.</p><p>When her hips start to stutter at their pace, Emma pulls away. The protesting whine is almost enough to break Emma's resolve, but instead, she just grins.</p><p>Emma's thumbs have just hooked into the waistband of Alyssa's leggings and underwear when her phone buzzes again, this time with a call rather than a text. Emma groans and finally gets up to answer it, Alyssa whines in protest, a pout set firm on her kiss-swollen lips. The blonde's eyes are apologetic as she quickly answers the call.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p><em>"Thank god you finally picked up," </em>Shelby's voice speaks from the other end, <em>"Kevin, Greg, and I have been trying to get ahold of you and Alyssa for almost half an hour, is she with you?"</em></p><p>Emma glances at the brunette, who sits up and snakes her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pressing kisses to the nape of her neck. Emma has to force herself to keep her voice steady, even as the soft pads of Alyssa's fingers trace swirly patterns across her abdomen and she can feel the brunette's bare chest pressing against her back.</p><p>"Uh...yeah she's with me. What's up?"</p><p>
  <em>"So, Kevin, Greg, and I are all hanging out at my house, and Kaylee and Nick show up saying they have news. We ask them what happened and they tell us that apparently, they broke up. It seemed like there might be more to the story than that, but that's all they told us."</em>
</p><p>That makes Alyssa pause, and Emma's brow furrows with worry.</p><p>"Are they okay?"</p><p>
  <em>"I think so? I mean, I think we all kind of knew it wasn't a relationship built to last, but I also know that Kaylee and Nick cared a lot about each other, at least enough to think they could be soulmates, so this must be hard for them."</em>
</p><p>Emma nods absently as Alyssa climbs around to settle in her lap, legs around her waist and arms around her neck. The blonde's hand rubs over her back softly as Alyssa rests her head on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, they told us what happened, then Greg opened his big fat mouth and pointed out that Kaylee's heart still turns pink when she's around Nick, so why would they break up if she still likes him. Kaylee let it slip that it was because she had feelings for someone else and they were just always on her mind, Kevin asked her who it was and she got really panicked and then ran outside. she climbed into the treehouse and won't come out. She's asking for you and Alyssa, she won't talk to me or any of the guys and I'm getting really worried because I don't know what's going on."</em>
</p><p>Emma brushes a hand through Alyssa's curls, carefully untangling a knot that has formed.</p><p><em>"Tell them to stop screwing and get their asses over here!" </em>Greg's voice calls through the speaker, sounding a bit further away.</p><p>The blonde huffs a laugh at the accuracy of that statement.</p><p>"Okay, we'll be there, see you soon."</p><p>
  <em>"See ya."</em>
</p><p>Alyssa lets out a breath as the line hangs up. Emma kisses her forehead tenderly and sets her phone aside, her arms wrapping tight around Alyssa's waist and just holding her for a moment. She sometimes forgets that not everyone meets their soulmate on the first try, that she and Alyssa just got lucky. Subconsciously, she knew Kaylee and Nick weren't destined for each other, and she knows they probably knew it too, but it doesn't change the fact that they dated for two whole years and had likely grown to care a lot about each other. Alyssa slips off her lap and goes about picking up their clothes, she's still unbearably turned on, but now is not the time to finish what they started.</p><p>Emma grabs her bra and clips it back on as Alyssa pulls her shirt back down over her head. Once again, they don't speak. Emma grabs a couple of blankets from the pile she keeps in the corner of her room, and Alyssa dashes downstairs to grab some snacks. Emma knows from experience that Kaylee can be fragile when it comes to emotions, so this situation needs to be handled delicately. </p><p>Emma dumps all the soft things she gathered behind the seats of her pickup truck, Alyssa adding her small pile of snacks on top. The engine rumbles to life and Emma takes Alyssa's hand, holding it between them on the bench seat as she pulls out of the driveway.</p><p>It strikes the blonde as a little odd that Kaylee is asking for her and Alyssa, her especially, instead of talking to Shelby. Sure, Emma and Kaylee were friends in middle school, but they pretty much stopped hanging out after Kaylee joined the cheer squad and stopped talking altogether when Emma got outed. But things are different now. Emma and Alyssa are soulmates, out and proud together. Kaylee is one of Alyssa's best friends, meaning Emma started to see a lot more of her after she and Alyssa started dating. The two have started to rekindle their old friendship, and though it's a slow process, Emma thinks that it could grow stronger with time.</p><p>Now, Kaylee needs her, and Emma plans to do everything in her power to be a good friend.</p>
<hr/><p>Alyssa taps on the hatch door leading into the treehouse with only slight trepidation.</p><p>"Kay? It's Alyssa, can Emma and I come up?"</p><p>There is silence for a moment, and then shuffling before the small door is pulled open with a creak.</p><p>"Come on up." Kaylee's voice croaks.</p><p>Alyssa hoists herself up into the small space, grabbing the basket of supplies as Emma passes it up to her, before scooting further in to allow Emma to haul herself in through the small square opening.</p><p>Kaylee is a mess, her face is pale and blotchy, eyes red-rimmed and puffy from crying, and her breathing is shaky. She looks like Alyssa when the brunette has just come off of a panic attack which is to say, not good.</p><p>When Alyssa opens her arms Kaylee all but collapses into them. She doesn't cry, but her shoulders sag, and she looks exhausted. Her heart is a dull indigo, the color is so melancholy that it makes Emma feel sad for her.</p><p>They're in Shelby's treehouse, with the rest of their friends waiting back in the Gonzales' living room. Shelby looked even more worried when she opened the door than she had sounded over the phone.</p><p>Kaylee now lays between them on a bed made of blankets and pillows on the floor, wrapped in one of Emma's flannels and munching on a bar of chocolate that they all know her mother would have a fit over if she knew Kaylee was eating it. Alyssa brushes a hand over her hair as Emma rambles on about one of her special interests. Kaylee didn't want to talk, so she asked Emma to just rant about anything she wanted to, desperate for some kind of conversation but not wanting to focus on the elephant in the room quite yet. </p><p>So Emma talks about dinosaurs, and she talks about dinosaurs until Kaylee finally holds up a hand to stop her. She takes a deep breath and talks slowly.</p><p>"I'm bisexual. I told Nick and he was okay with it, but I started to realize that I was developing feelings for another girl. I still liked Nick, but not as much anymore. I told him, and he understood, said things were kind of fading off anyways. We were already planning to break up, but we wanted to share our heart songs before we did, just to be sure. They didn't match, and we broke it off mutually. It still hurt a little bit, but we both agreed it was what would be best."</p><p>Emma doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing, she just hugs Kaylee as hard as she can and tries to nonverbally communicate that she's here for her. Alyssa does the same and suddenly, Kaylee is being sandwiched between them, which makes her giggle a little bit.</p><p>"Okay, well first of all," Alyssa starts, "I'm very proud of you. Not just for coming out to us just now, but for how you've handled this situation. I'm glad you and Nick were able to come to a mutual agreement and talk things out. Second of all, if you don't mind me asking, who's the girl? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."</p><p>Kaylee's breath hitches and Emma almost thinks she won't answer, but she just closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. Her voice is so quiet they almost don't hear her.</p><p>"It's Shelby."</p><p>Emma blinks, a little shocked. Sure, Kaylee and Shelby have always been close, practically attached at the hip since elementary school, but for Kaylee to have a crush on her is completely out of left field. Emma sees Alyssa swallow heavily and knows they're thinking the same thing:</p><p>
  <em>What about Kevin?</em>
</p><p>Shelby loves Kevin, they all know she does, and Alyssa had confided in Emma at one point that Shelby told her and Kaylee that she thought he might be her soulmate. The idea that Kaylee might be falling for a girl who's in love with someone else breaks Emma's heart a little bit. She wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.</p><p>"What about Kevin?" Emma asks. Alyssa shoots her a look.</p><p>Kaylee sighs, "I mean, I like Kevin, he's kind of hard not to like, and I've started to realize that I also might <em>like</em> him too? I looked it up and there have been cases where people can have more than one soulmate, but I don't wanna get my hopes up."</p><p>Emma ponders this. It's true, Kevin is so sweet it's hard not to like him, and polyamorous soulmate relationships exist, but they're rare. </p><p>"Well, it's a possibility."</p><p>"Would you want Kevin and Shelby to be your soulmates?" Alyssa asks.</p><p>Kaylee looks like she's thinking hard, really processing Alyssa's question before she formulates an answer.</p><p>"I...I <em>think </em>so? Maybe? I don't really know, up until recently I hadn't even known people could <em>have</em> more than one soulmate. But who knows? It could be nice."</p><p>Emma pats her back softly, providing any comfort she can.</p><p>"Maybe we can help you figure it out?"</p><p>Kaylee nods, a small smile gracing her lips, Emma considers that a success.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>Alyssa and Emma share a look.</p><p>"Then, let's talk."</p>
<hr/><p>Shelby is pacing in front of the couch when they finally come inside. Nick, Kevin, and Greg are sat on the couch, watching the tall cheerleader nervously, backs tense.</p><p>At the sound of their footsteps, four heads whip around to face the back door. Alyssa leads Emma by the hand over to one of the armchairs, settling down in the blonde's lap as Kaylee approaches Shelby. Emma bites her lip, watching intently.</p><p>Kaylee takes few deep breaths, her heart flashes pink and orange. She takes Shelby's hand, raising her head to meet her best friend's eyes. Shelby stares back, worried.</p><p>"Shelby," Kaylee starts, "you're my best friend, first and foremost, and you mean a lot to me. I know you're with Kevin, but I just want to put all my cards on the table and say, I like you. Like, <em>like</em> like you; a lot. And I've been struggling a lot recently because I know you have a boyfriend who you love and who loves you, and I don't want to come between that. But I really <em>really</em> like you and you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin anything with you but this has been tearing me up for a while because you confuse me <em>so much</em>. But not in a bad way! You confuse me in a way that makes my head spin and my stomach flutter in a way that feels simultaneously like I'm going to throw up and laugh uncontrollably. When I'm around you, my palms sweat, and my heart pounds, and my entire face feels warm. I don't know what all of it means but I know enough to know that <em>I like you</em> and...I just needed you to know."</p><p>She then turns to Kevin, and her voice shakes a little as she speaks.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure how I feel about you yet. I like you, you're kind of hard not to like, but I'm not sure how deep those feelings go. You're sweet and funny and one of the most genuinely kindhearted people I've ever met. You make people smile and laugh and you brighten up a room when you enter it. My feelings are a work in progress, but I think I could like you romantically. Maybe if we spent a bit more time together it could speed up the process."</p><p>Her whole body seems lighter after she finishes, the weight finally lifted from her shoulders. Her heart flashes pink and blue as she holds Shelby's gaze.</p><p>Shelby's face is one of pure shock, she glances at Kevin who looks just as surprised and lets out a long breath. Greg comes to sit at Emma and Alyssa's feet, giving the three space, and Nick quietly shuffles away, doing the same. </p><p>The room is silent as Kaylee glances between Kevin and Shelby, and her face slowly grows more and more nervous the longer the two are quiet. They seem to have an entire conversation with just their eyes, and Emma feels Alyssa tensing in her arms. The silence over the room is suffocating, charged with unseen energy and Kaylee begins fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Emma can see her confidence wavering and has the sudden urge to wrap her up in a blanket and protect her. </p><p>Kaylee's eyes flicker between the couple, "Please, say something? Anything."</p><p>Shelby turns to her, a fire in her eyes. She takes a step forward, grabs Kaylee by the face, and presses their lips together.</p><p>The shorter girl's eyes go wide and she lets out a squeak of surprise, but quickly melts into the kiss, placing her hands hesitantly on Shelby's shoulders as her eyes flutter shut. Emma holds her breath as the two separate, and she watches Kevin carefully. He's smiling slightly, and so is Shelby. Kaylee looks between them, brown eyes cautious. She's clearly not sure what to make of this, and Emma can see her almost step back as Kevin stands up. Shelby takes her hand, keeping her steady, and Kaylee watches in awe as Kevin offers her a hand.</p><p>"What do you say we make it a trio?"</p><p>Kaylee beams, grabbing Kevin's hand and giggling as he and Shelby wrap her up in a hug. Emma lets out a long breath and turns to Alyssa, who sighs in relief and smiles softly. Nick and Greg are grinning, and Emma knows they'll be okay.</p>
<hr/><p>That was a week ago, and since then Shelby, Kevin, and Kaylee have talked. A lot. The Unruly Heart video has been blowing up on YouTube with over six million views, and Shelby can feel a tide shift within their town. People are starting to be swayed, slowly but surely, and the kids have all but completely changed their tune. Trent mentioned that he was able to talk to them and something he said must have gotten through because many kids have been coming up and apologizing to Emma and Alyssa over the last few days. </p><p>Kaylee and Kevin kiss for the first time a few days after Shelby kissed Kaylee, when the three went on their first date to the put-put course a couple towns over. Kaylee was all smiles the next day when she told Emma and Alyssa what happened, her heart slowly turning from pink to magenta the longer she talked. Shelby and Kevin handled the transition from two to three with surprising ease, and if she didn't know any better Shelby would say they've both seemed a little happier since Kaylee joined their relationship, their hearts appear to glow just a bit brighter. She has no doubt in her mind that this is exactly what they needed, what they had been missing. And Shelby shared her heart song just a week later.</p><p>Kaylee insisted on being there even though she's been told multiple times that she wasn't expected to share anything.</p><p>
  <em>"You're my partners," she had said, emphatically, "even if I'm not your soulmate, there's no way in hell I'm missing this."</em>
</p><p>So they met up at the old skate park Friday afternoon. Kevin had been wanting to teach them both how to skate for a while and it seemed like a good time. Shelby laughed as Kevin tried to teach Kaylee how to do a kickflip. Her heart fluttered when the shorter brunette flashed a smile her way. She hadn't expected to fall for Kaylee as quickly as she had, but when Shelby really thought about it, she realized that the feelings had always kind of been there. She had just pushed them down when she started dating Kevin and had never really lingered on the idea.</p><p>But now, Kaylee was her girlfriend, and Kevin's, and Shelby was starting to realize that if Kaylee was their soulmate, she wouldn't mind at all. In fact, she found herself hoping, longing for it. </p><p>When Shelby started singing, it was sort of an unconscious decision. Both Kevin and Kaylee's eyes widened at the sound of her voice.</p><p>The tune flowed so easily from Shelby's lips, and she tried to push all worries from her mind. Either her words would be returned, or not. It was up to fate.</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing Friday?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna help my worlds collide? Let's make a bow with old cut ties</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want his number?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or shall I be the one to call? I haven't seen him much at all"</em>
</p><p>Shelby's voice mixed with Kaylee's, and the dark-skinned girl beamed. Kaylee's eyes were filled with a shocked sort of joy, and Kevin watched them both with a bright smile.</p><p>
  <em>"It could be weird, but I think I'm into it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm one for the overly passionate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you, and I loved him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could all be the best kind of friends"</em>
</p><p>Kevin joined them on the chorus, and with the addition of his voice, their hearts started flashing every color of the rainbow. Shelby's smile was practically splitting her face as she hopped down from the wall she had been perched on to sit on the ground beside her soulmates.</p><p>
  <em>"You said you're into closure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shake hands like you're supposed to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you two get along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got so much in common"</em>
</p><p>Shelby leans first right, then left, bumping shoulders with Kaylee and Kevin, who both grin even wider, suppressing laughter.</p><p>
  <em>"Talk about your taste in women</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you two get along"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee stands up, pulling Shelby to her feet as they begin to dance. Kevin laughs and follows them, pulling Shelby into his arms when Kaylee twirls her toward him.</p><p>
  <em>"Does he smile like I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, it was shared, despite our flaws, I held his hand like I hold yours"</em>
</p><p>Shelby pushes Kevin closer to Kaylee, and he sweeps her up into a bridal carry as the smaller brunette laughs with delight.</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for understanding</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this could be a lot of fun, so break the awkward, come undone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It could be weird, but I think I'm into it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm one for the overly passionate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you, and I loved him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could all be the best kind of friends"</em>
</p><p>Kevin passes Kaylee back to Shelby, who manages to carry her with very little difficulty. The smaller cheerleader tries to pretend that it doesn't make her heart pound just a little bit more. When her feet are safely back on solid ground, the three stand in a triangle, exchanging high fives in an odd sort of handshake, creating a beat to the song as they sing.</p><p>
  <em>"You said you're into closure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shake hands like you're supposed to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle while you two get along"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee breaks away first, beginning to jump and skip around, shimmying to the music and winking at her boyfriend and girlfriend as they watch her, amused.</p><p>
  <em>"You've got so much in common</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk about your taste in women</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you two get along"</em>
</p><p>Shelby pulls Kaylee in close, stepping into an overly exaggerated waltz with surprising grace. This begins a series of dance steps, where Kaylee gets passed between Kevin and Shelby through the small bridge of the song. </p><p>
  <em>"It could be weird but I think I'm into it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm one for the overly passionate"</em>
</p><p>Kevin sings the first line, twirls Kaylee under his arm, and then swaps places with the taller cheerleader, who sings the second line and dips Kaylee with steady hands braced against her back. She lets Kaylee take the end of the second line, grinning as she hits a small riff on the last note before they all swing into a final chorus.</p><p>
  <em>"I said, it could be weird but I think I'm into it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm one for the overly passionate"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you, and I loved him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could all be the best kind of friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you're into closure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shake hands like you're supposed to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you two get along"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee and Shelby nod at each other, both running at Kevin at the same time. He catches Shelby in his arms while Kaylee clings tight to his back, legs locked around his waist as he hooks an arm under Shelby's knees.</p><p>
  <em>"You've got so much in common</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk about your taste in women</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be in the middle </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you two get along"</em>
</p><p>Shelby kisses Kevin softly as her heart settles into a warm golden glow. Kevin smiles against her lips, setting her down gently and swinging Kaylee off of his back. He presses a sweet kiss to the short brunette's lips, his heart matching Shelby's bright color, and almost protests when the girl gets pulled away until he realizes it's just so Shelby can kiss her too. Kaylee's heart pulses with sunny warmth as she brings a hand up to tenderly cup Shelby's cheek.</p><p>It had been completely unexpected, but Shelby had never felt so happy, to have her heart turn gold, two other hearts matching hers and almost blinding in their intensity.</p><p>Kaylee let out a shaky breath as Shelby pulls away, Kevin stepping up and putting an arm over her shoulders.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>Kevin grins, "Wow indeed."</p><p>That makes Shelby giggle, and she leans into her boyfriend's side, kissing his cheek and nuzzling to his neck as she and Kaylee's fingers lace together.</p><p>"I'm so happy," the taller girl sighs, "I don't ever want to leave this moment."</p><p>"Me either," Kaylee nods, eyes shining.</p><p>Kevin kisses the crown of both girl's heads.</p><p>"As much as I would love it if we could, we have to meet the gang in like," he checks his phone, "ten minutes."</p><p>Shelby sighs as Kaylee whines in protest, Kevin laughs and pulls away from the embrace to grab his skateboard. He stuffs as much of it as he can into his backpack and then offers a hand to each of his girlfriends.</p><p>"Let's go tell them the good news."</p><p>Kaylee beams, latching onto his side with a giggle as Shelby winds her arm around Kevin's waist on his other side. She has no idea how they're going to explain this to their parents, especially Kaylee's, but for now, she allows herself to enjoy the bliss of the moment.</p>
<hr/><p>When the trio showed up to the group hang out later that day, hand in hand in hand, all conversation stopped. Alyssa and Emma exchanged ecstatic looks at the sight of their golden hearts, and Nick and Greg quickly ran up to hug their best friend. When Kaylee met Emma's eyes, all she found was pride. The brunette knows she absolutely wrecked their friendship back in middle school and treated Emma like shit for the first three years of high school, but she's put a lot of work into mending what was broken and has tried to fix many of her mistakes. Kaylee isn't as close with Emma as she is with Alyssa, and certainly not nearly as close as with Shelby, but there is a budding friendship that she plans to nurture until it becomes something much greater.</p><p>As much as she once hated to admit, Kaylee had missed Emma's company. The blonde was truly a loyal friend and while she may have had her quirks, there was never a moment where Kaylee doubted whether or not she cared. They shared many niche interests and had used that fact to start to rebuild their old friendship. Kaylee could now say that Emma Nolan was her friend, maybe not yet her best friend, but definitely a close companion that she could depend on. </p><p>There were of course the obligatory questions of how, where, and when, but Shelby took much of it in stride, allowing Kaylee and Kevin to get settled in. The shorter cheerleader wandered over to Emma and Alyssa's blanket nest in the hopes of bargaining for one of the many soft coverings and found herself being pulled into a hug by Emma. She allowed herself to sink into the embrace, arms winding around the blonde's back as she was hit with the warm, comforting scent of vanilla and sandalwood.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Kay."</p><p>Yes, she had missed Emma, and she was glad to have her friend back after so many years without her.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Alyssa called, clapping to gain the group's attention, "Emma and I have news."</p><p>Kaylee pulled away from Emma, watching her expectantly. Emma's hazel eyes twinkled behind her glasses.</p><p>"I got a call from principal Hawkins right before we came here. Apparently, the Broadway actors have paid for another prom, an inclusive one, for kids all over Indiana. The best part is, it's not a school-sanctioned event, so the PTA can't do shit to stop us this time."</p><p>Cheers shoot up all around the room, and Kaylee squeals, tackling Emma with another hug. Alyssa laughs from where she's practically being strangled by Shelby while Nick and Kevin pound each other on the back. </p><p>Greg ruffles his cousin's hair affectionately, "You did it!"</p><p>The blonde looks to her girlfriend, eyes sparkling, "No, <em>we</em> did it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did it. I've been toying with the idea of putting Kaylee and Shelby together, but I also love Shelby and Kevin, so I decided to make it a trio. I've seen a few other people do this and I really like the idea of it. plus, it will play well into the story a bit later ;).</p><p>The song is "In the Middle" by Dodie Clark. I love Dodie and it was really hard to find romantic songs for poly relationships. I honest to god almost settled on Girls/Girls/Boys by P!@tD which, don't get me wrong, is a great song, but it just didn't really fit the vision I had going. And then I remembered this little gem and I was like "YUS!" And now we're here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winnie and Kaylee's parents need to learn when to shut up because nobody asked for or wants their opinions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREADPLEASEREAD</p><p>I'm considering opening up a Tumblr blog so I can take requests and actually talk with you all a little better, and I would like to get your opinions on whether that is something you would all be interested in. Let me know in the comments!</p><p>Also, I am now referring to the Klein and Thompson parents as "The Bitch Brigade," they shall be referred to as such and will not respond to any other title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma hoists the box of confetti higher in her arms as she shuffles through the doors of the gymnasium. Right now, it looks the same as always, but it will hardly be recognizable by the time they're done with it. At least, according to Barry, it will be.</p><p>Her hazel-eyed gaze travels across the gym, taking in the sight of everything coming together. She watches as Kevin and Shelby argue about who will climb the ladder to hang some lights and who will stay on the ground and hold it. Kaylee walks between them, rolling her eyes, and promptly scampers up the ladder. Kevin and Shelby dart forward, holding firm to the sides to ensure their girlfriend's safety. Nick and Greg haul another folding table into the gym, Hayden and Jess not far behind with their own table. Winnie flutters about with a look of serene calm on her face, tossing rolls of streamers up towards the rafters until she has nearly half the ceiling covered in colorful paper. Emma ruffles her hair affectionately as she passes, and Winnie giggles. The little ginger's eyes light up and she smiles, looking every bit the ball of sunshine Emma often finds herself comparing Winnie too.</p><p>Emma sets her box down with a huff, arms aching from the number of things she's had to carry.</p><p>All of a sudden, strong arms encircle the blonde's waist, and Emma is lifted clean off the ground. She squeals, and Alyssa laughs in her ear, peppering kisses over her cheek and spinning them in a small circle. Angie chuckles from nearby as Alyssa hoists Emma up over her shoulder. The brunette drops her clipboard in her effort to cling as tightly to her girlfriend as possible, silently praying she doesn't drop her. Her giggles echo in the large space and many eyes turn to them. Laughter rises from around the room, followed by a lot of commotion as Kaylee and Shelby both try to jump on Kevin at once. The tall boy is wholly unprepared for the attack and crumples under their combined weight. </p><p>Greg cackles, running over and scooping Winnie up into his arms as if she weighs little more than a couple of pillows. Winnie shrieks in surprise, clinging to Emma's cousin like a koala. Nick looks around and shrugs to himself, sauntering over to Angie and offering the chorus girl a hand. She shoots Barry a look and takes it, letting out a surprised laugh as Nick tries to lift her. Keyword: tries. He doesn’t get very far before the effort becomes too much and he has to let go or risk dropping Angie. He gets some applause for trying.</p><p>Emma scans the room once more, taking in the tables set up for plenty of food, the large array of pride pins and pronoun pins, and tiny, brightly colored flags. Twinkle lights and sparkly butterflies have been strung from the walls and ceiling, they aren’t much right now, but when they turn off the main lights, the whole gym is gonna look like an alternate dimension. A dance floor has been sectioned off with some well-placed balloons and fake, light-up street lamps. They still had to string up the disco ball and set up the speakers, there was food to make and they were planning to set up and decorate some tents outside considering the number of guests they were expecting.</p><p>Pride swells in Emma’s chest as slim fingers lace with her's, Alyssa's body twines around Emma like ivy on a stone pillar. The group circles up and Barry claps his hands together to gain their attention.</p><p>"Alright everyone, great work, everything is coming together <em>fabulously</em>. We have catering orders coming in soon and the marquee tents outside still need to be set up. There are carpets to roll out inside the tents but they are <em>huge</em> and I'm not sure how we're going to manage it, but we will. I want some people to stay in here and finish with the balloons, but everyone else will head outside to try and set up the tents, got it?"</p><p>Heads nod and Emma squeezes her girlfriend's hand. Hearts are pulsing all kinds of bright, happy colors. There is so much joy radiating from their little circle, and Emma feels the anticipation swelling. This is happening, this is really happening. She steps forward a little bit, keeping hold of Alyssa as she speaks.</p><p>"This is so generous of you guys."</p><p>Barry brushes her off with a sweeping hand as if trying to act humble.</p><p>"Please, after you girls broke the interweb, we had to do something."</p><p>Kaylee jumps in, voice practically dripping with awe and amazement, "It was <em>crazy</em>, the number just kept going up. Over eight million people have seen the video. <em>Eight million people!</em>"</p><p>Alyssa shakes her head in disbelief, "I'm still in a bit of shock. After the video went up, Emma got a call from the Indiana Star and the <em>Washington Post</em>, they want us to go on tv, which is the last thing either of us wants, but they said it was PBS which is 'smart tv'?"</p><p>Emma looks to Barry and Dee Dee, "Do you guys know Judy Woodruff?"</p><p>Angie snorts at the sour looks on the two actors' faces. Emma looks confused by the reaction but shrugs it off.</p><p>"Can I just say, you guys are the best middle-aged people I've ever met?" Kevin bounces slightly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet from his spot between his girlfriends. Kaylee stifles a laugh in her fist and Shelby pats his cheek with an amused smile.</p><p>There is an awkward silence for a moment. Some of the kids snicker quietly, but the actors all look a little hesitant.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Barry clasps his hands together, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Listen, we need to talk, I think it's important you understand exactly <em>why</em> we came down here."</p><p>"It wasn't because of the Hoosier pie?" Emma cracks a wry smile when Alyssa giggles.</p><p>Barry puts a hand on Trent's shoulder to stable himself, "Oh my god, that Hoosier pie!"</p><p>They all laugh, and he just shakes his head, "No, it wasn't that."</p><p>Dee Dee steps forward, standing beside Principal Hawkins and studiously avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Listen, we got blasted in the Times, they called us narcissists in big, <em>bold</em>, font. It hurt, a lot, probably because they were right." Dee Dee taps the heel of her shoe against the ground, looking the most sheepish any of them have ever seen her.</p><p>"So we thought we would find a cause to back, maybe get back a little good press." Barry scratches the back of his neck, looking down with shame in his eyes.</p><p>Trent rocks back on his heels, hands clasped in front of him as he nods sagely, "We thought about building houses with Habitat for Humanity."</p><p>Barry shrugs his shoulders, "But then we realized that we don't know how to build anything."</p><p>"The point is," Dee Dee begins, "We came because of a bad review," she slips her hand into Hawkins', "but we stayed because of you."</p><p>Emma watches them for a moment, her gaze calculating. Her lips slowly quirk up into a small smile.</p><p>"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to build something. You're going to build a prom."</p><p>She untangles herself from Alyssa's side, striding across the circle to wrap Barry in a warm hug, squeezing him tight as tears prick the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"I think you got your credibility."</p><p>Barry hugs her back, pressing his nose into her hair and trying to stifle a sniffle.</p><p>The doors burst open with a bang, a stream of people pouring in. Alyssa spots many members of the PTA, Kaylee, and Winnie's parents at the head of the procession, but the vast majority of the crowd is comprised of Alyssa's own classmates. Many of them look conflicted, and Carrie and Noah look downright uncomfortable.</p><p>Mrs. Klein looks borderline murderous, storming up to Barry with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Who gave you people the right to be here?"</p><p>Hawkins steps forward, "I did."</p><p>Mrs. Thompson shakes her head, "You don't have that right, you should have consulted the PTA."</p><p>Hawkins smirks, "Ah, but see, this is a community space. I don't have to get the PTA's approval for a non-school funded event."</p><p>The two women continue to shake their heads, turning to their husbands and the rest of the PTA for support. Half-hearted cries of outrage slowly start springing up, though they feel subdued. The other parents don't seem as fired up any more, most of them look tired, as if they just don't care anymore. Despite the obvious lack of enthusiasm, Mrs. Klein and Mrs. Thompson seem satisfied, turning back to face the other group with smug looks. Barry puts his hands up in a somewhat placating gesture, directing his attention mostly to Kaylee's mom.</p><p>"Look, this prom is happening. And there's nothing <em>you</em> or your <em>flying monkeys </em>can do about it."</p><p>Winnie darts forward from the crowd, hoping to make some sort of peace with her parents before things get ugly. She should've known better.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, please stop, you're making a scene."</p><p>Winnie's mother barely even glances at her.</p><p>"Not <em>now</em> Guinevere."</p><p>"Please, this needs to end, you've already lost."</p><p>"Don't you talk back to us!" Her father roars, raising his hand as if to hit her. Winnie flinches back without the smack, shrinking in on herself. This is why she never stands up to her parents, it only gets violent. The only reason she hasn't been beaten yet is that they're in public, as soon as they're home nobody will be around to see. Emma's teeth are bared, and she looks about ready to dive in front of Winnie and protect her at a moment's notice. Alyssa's hand on her arm seems to be the only thing stopping the blonde from attacking Mr. and Mrs. Thompson.  </p><p>Winnie's mother whirls on the crowd again, looking to the actors with an imploring expression.</p><p>"I am going to make this very clear, as clear as I possibly can; <em>your</em> beliefs are not <em>our</em> beliefs."</p><p>Trent steps forward, a plan already forming in his head, "Your beliefs?"</p><p>"This community."</p><p>"Well the young people, your children, are a part of that community, yes?"</p><p>Mrs. Klein nods, "Of course, the <em>most</em> important part."</p><p>"Perhaps we should ask them what they want."</p><p>He turns toward the crowd of students behind them, and for a moment the crowd shifts uncomfortably. But then Marcus steps forward, holding his head high, sure of himself. His eyes scan the room, locking onto Emma and Alyssa, who are stood somewhat behind the actors as if being shielded from the onslaught of hate.</p><p>"Emma, Alyssa...I was a jerk, I'm sorry."</p><p>As he makes his way across the gym, his strides are long and confident, face set with determination.</p><p>"You deserve to go to prom, just like everybody else."</p><p>He wraps his arms around them and feels Alyssa clinging to his back. Emma is a bit more unsure at first, but the blonde hesitantly melts into the hug.</p><p>"I thought you hated us," Emma's face is pinched with confusion and anxiety, as though waiting for the punchline of a really cruel joke, "I thought you <em>all</em> hated us."</p><p>Alyssa nods in agreement as the other kids begin protesting. Trent projects his voice over the crowd, effectively silencing everyone.</p><p>"Oh they hated you, they hated you with a burning passion stoked by years of intolerance and <em>a lack of a drama program!!</em>"</p><p>Carrie steps forward then, coming to take her place at her boyfriend's side.</p><p>"That guy from <em>Talk to the Hand</em> really opened our eyes, I'm sorry too."</p><p>Emma and Alyssa smile, though they don't hug her. She doesn't seem bothered as her face lights up with a sudden realization, and she quickly turns to Trent.</p><p>"You explain things really well, you should be, like, a teacher."</p><p>Winnie jumps on the idea, "Hey, he could be our drama teacher!"</p><p>The other kids begin shouting their approval, crowding around Trent and begging him to take the position. The actor seems a bit wary at first, trying to calm the commotion.</p><p>"Fair warning, I do tend to pontificate."</p><p>Winnie's grin gets wider, "We could listen to you talk <em>all day</em>."</p><p>"Then yes!"</p><p>The students begin celebrating, and principal Hawkins steps up to Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Klein.</p><p>Fingers lace with Kaylee's, Kevin's larger, sturdier hand envelops her right, and Shelby's smaller, softer hand takes her left. She locks eyes with both of them, and in that moment she wrestles with herself. Right now, they are far enough into that crowd that nobody takes notice of them, too focused on what's happening in the center of the gym to pay any mind to the way Kaylee's heart lights up gold as she stands between her two favorite people, the way their hearts turn gold from just holding her hands. But her mom is just going to keep talking if Kaylee doesn't do something, and she knows from experience that if her mom keeps talking, she'll get her way. So Kaylee makes a decision and tries to calm her racing heart. She squeezes Shelby and Kevin's hands and then brings each one up to her lips individually to press feather-light kisses to their knuckles. </p><p><em>God give me strength for what I'm about to do</em>.</p><p>Hawkins keeps his hands casually stuffed in his pockets, "Seems you don't represent the beliefs of <em>everyone</em>."</p><p>Mrs. Klein shakes her head, lips curling in disgust, desperate to gain back control of the situation.</p><p>"No, no this is exactly what I warned you about. Children are impressionable and if we expose them to inappropriate topics such as-"</p><p>Kaylee darts forward, halting her mother mid-sentence.</p><p>"Mom, you need to stop talking for a second and listen, okay?"</p><p>Mrs. Klein shakes her head, opening her mouth to continue ranting.</p><p>"No, Kaylee-"</p><p>
  <em>"Mom! Just listen." </em>
</p><p>Kaylee takes a deep breath, in, out. She can see Emma and Alyssa over her mom's shoulder. Alyssa looks a bit confused, but Emma seems to have coined on to what Kaylee is about to do, and her eyes are filled with nothing but pride. It makes the air enter Kaylee's lungs just the smallest bit easier. She takes another deep breath, in, out. Shelby and Kevin are behind her, and she wishes she could look at them at this moment, but for now, she can draw strength from two of her best friends. She takes a third deep breath, in, out. Kaylee has the attention of the entire gymnasium, all eyes are on her, all conversation silent, waiting for her to speak. She takes a final deep breath, in through her nose, and when she meets her mother's steely gaze, she feels no fear, only determination, and a longing for freedom. Her heart calls out to the two people standing behind her, her soulmates, the only two people in the universe who can make her heart <em>whole</em> and golden, who complete her song with perfect lyrics and beautiful harmonies. This is for her, but it's also for them. She breaths out through her mouth, and her words flow freely for the first time in seventeen years.</p><p>"People don't turn gay. They are who they are."</p><p>Her mother tries to stop her as soon as she realizes where this is going, but Kaylee is having none of it. She grabs her mother's hands to silence her.</p><p>"You don't know what you are saying-"</p><p>"I do. Look, I know how you were raised but the world is a different place now." She shrugs her shoulders, "It's not great, but it's better because of people who aren't afraid to be themselves."</p><p>Kaylee locks eyes with first Emma and then Alyssa, both of whom look to be on the verge of tears.</p><p>"People like them."</p><p>She's doing this for them, for all the shit they've been through, that she has just stood by and watched because she was too scared of what would happen to <em>her</em> if she got involved. But not anymore. She looks back at her mother, chin up and shoulders back, the perfect picture of confidence. Even if she's shaking on the inside, the one good thing her mother has taught her is to never let people see you sweat. So she doesn't, she holds her head high, looks her mother dead in the eye, and speaks.</p><p>"People have soulmates, maybe just one, maybe more than one, and it doesn't matter who that person or people is, because the universe meant for them to be yours, and for you to be theirs. If you share a heart song, and they make your heart turn gold, it doesn't matter what they look like, what gender they are, what race, because they are perfect for you just as you are perfect for them."</p><p>Her mother continues to shake her head, refusing to believe anything Kaylee says. This is how it has always been, years of verbal and mental battles, going back and forth until Kaylee is inevitably brushed off and dismissed, declared the loser by a biased party. But not this time.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just wanna be <em>me</em>."</p><p>A deep breath, in through her nose, out through her mouth.</p><p>"So here goes."</p><p>She turns her back to her family, eyes finding Kevin and Shelby the moment she looks for them. Kevin has tears swimming in his eyes, not yet shed, and Shelby has a smile so wide, Kaylee worries her face might split in two. They look so proud of her, and Kaylee hasn't even done anything yet.</p><p>"Shelby, Kevin...<em>I love you</em>!"</p><p>Gasps and whispers erupt from the crowd, but Kaylee pays them no attention, she only has eyes for the two most important people in the room. They stand, shocked, for only a moment before Kevin's tears start flowing, and Shelby's grin gets impossibly bigger.</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too!"</em>
</p><p>Kaylee laughs, wet with tears of her own, as she practically throws herself into her soulmates' arms. They embrace her, laughing and crying, murmurs of love and adoration falling from their lips. Kaylee presses kisses to Shelby's cheek, feeling Kevin do the same to her temple, and for a brief second, the whole world melts away, and it's just them. Kaylee is back at the skate park, nestled in Kevin's lap with Shelby tangled up in her arms as she weaves flowers into her hair. Music floats quietly in the afternoon breeze. Kaylee isn't sure who's humming, but the sound is peaceful. Kevin kisses the shell of her ear, fingers fiddling with the end of the braid he just finished, and Shelby takes her hand and kisses the tips of each of her fingers. Kaylee has never felt so cared for and appreciated, so <em>loved</em>, and she never wants that feeling to go away. She realizes with a start that it never will. Kevin and Shelby are <em>it </em>for her, nobody else will ever match up with her the way they do, will never fit so seamlessly into her life the way they do, will never love her the way they do. They are everything, at least to her. She slips from the daydream with a teary smile, feeling calm and safe.</p><p>Kevin's mom and Shelby's dad stand a little behind them, proud smiles on their faces, and it lifts Kaylee's spirits a little more. She's reminded that, no matter what, she will always have somewhere to go if she needs it. She doesn't have to turn around to know that Betsy will be watching her with a similar expression, yet another person willing to protect her and stick up for her when her own parents refuse to. Kaylee is loved, Kaylee has a family, not bound to her by blood, but by <em>choice</em>, who will shelter her from the storm in a way her blood family never could. It's that thought that gives her the strength to face her mother when she finally breaks from her shock. </p><p>"<em>Kaylee!</em> You are <em>confused</em>, you are <em>young</em> and-"</p><p>"If you don't let her be who she is, you're going to lose her." Barry cuts her off before she can get very far, and Kaylee's mother has the sudden appearance of someone who has swallowed a lemon. She shakes her head, and Barry looks at her imploringly, sadly.</p><p>"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Kaylee spots Emma wiping away a tear out of the corner of her eye, and she has the sudden realization that <em>he is like her</em>. Barry lost his family the same way Emma lost hers. Not by some horrible, freak accident, but over something he had no control over. That could be Kaylee in just a few short minutes if her parents refuse to see the light.</p><p>Mrs. Klein looks between Kaylee, Shelby and Kevin, and Barry, before huffing and turning on her heel, stomping out the door and into the hallway. Kaylee's father looks after her, turns to his daughter, and simply says, "We'll talk tonight," before promptly following her.</p><p>Kaylee sags back into Kevin's arms, feeling Shelby rub circles into her back with the hand Kaylee isn't holding in a vice grip. In just a few seconds, all of the fight has completely left her, and all Kaylee feels is exhausted.</p><p>Kevin leans down to murmur in her ear, "Okay, Kaylee, no offense, but your mom is a <em>Karen</em>."</p><p>The dark-haired girl lets out a shocked laugh, "Oh none taken, you're <em>right</em>."</p><p>Shelby giggles, burying her nose in her girlfriend's hair and swaying them on the spot. Emma and Alyssa wander over, hand in hand, as the crowd begins to dissipate.</p><p>Emma puts a hand on her old friend's shoulder, "Do you know what you just did?"</p><p>Kaylee fiddles with her hands, taking a few deep breaths as she lets the realization crash over her in a tidal wave of emotions.</p><p>"I think I just...came out in front of my parents?"</p><p>Emma chuckles, "In front of <em>everyone</em>."</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em>!"</p><p>They all laugh, Shelby wipes a few tears from her eyes.</p><p>"You did it," Alyssa wraps her in a tight hug, "you didn't <em>cave</em>."</p><p>Kaylee leans into the embrace, linking her arms around her teammate's back.</p><p>"I honestly didn't I'd feel this...<em>relieved</em>."</p><p>She feels Shelby pulling her into her arms, and Kaylee goes willingly. Shelby smells like cinnamon and nutmeg and old books, like comfort and laughter and <em>joy</em>. She gives the warmest bear hugs, second only to Kevin and maybe Emma when she's feeling extra cuddly, and she wraps Kaylee up in one of those hugs with so little effort.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you," she kisses Kaylee's temple before looking out at the rest of the group, "What do we do now?"</p><p>Alyssa smirks, lacing her fingers with Emma's, "There's only one thing I wanna do.</p><p>
  <em>I just wanna dance with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let the whole world melt away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dance with you"</em>
</p><p>Emma grins, dragging her by the hand towards the center of the room as their hearts begin flashing, singing with her as she wraps the brunette in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>"Who cares what other people say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when we're through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can convince us we were wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All it takes is you and me"</em>
</p><p>The blonde sniffles, letting out a wet laugh at her emotional state.</p><p>
  <em>"And a song"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa starts swaying to a rhythm only they can hear, and Emma giggles as they begin waltzing clumsily in a circle. They toss lyrics back and forth, grins wide and unrestrained. A crowd forms around them, not getting too close, but soaking up the playful joy that makes the air crackle.</p><p>
  <em>"I just wanna dance with you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let the whole world melt away and dance"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just wanna dance"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With you"</em>
</p><p>Emma twirls Alyssa under her arm, and the two giggle when it causes the brunette to crash into her girlfriend and nearly knock them both over. People clap for them, laughing and Barry claps his hands to grab everyone's attention. The group is much bigger now, a mix of their original crew plus many students and a few parents.</p><p>"Alright people let's get down to business, we gotta make this place look <em>fabulous!</em>"</p><p>People cheer, and Emma laughs, clinging to Alyssa at her side.</p><p>"It's gotta be <em>perfect</em>, kids from across the entire state are coming. So let's do this <em>right!</em>"</p><p>Barry begins directing people, giving instructions for where things need to go. The crowd splits up, and individuals and groups begin rushing around, grabbing various decorations, or otherwise going to make themselves useful. Barry stops Emma and Alyssa before the couple can rush off to help.</p><p>"I need you girls for something specific."</p><p>They watch him curiously, evidently having no clue what he wants.</p><p>"Obviously, we are <em>not </em>putting Emma in a dress again, I feel bad for doing it the first time, you clearly weren't comfortable."</p><p>Emma nods sheepishly.</p><p>"And Alyssa, no offense to your first dress, but I think we can seriously step it up for you, wouldn't you agree?'</p><p>Alyssa shrugs, she liked her first dress just fine, but she wouldn't mind something a little more flashy.</p><p>"Can we make it purple?"</p><p>Barry smirks, "Honey, it can be whatever color you want."</p><p>Alyssa smiles back, "Then I guess we're going shopping."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is likely the second to last installment for this story, as sad as that is. I'm glad you all have been enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The story's not over yet, but I just wanted to put this here as a thank you. My life has been kind of rough recently and writing this story has brought me a small bit of joy when I really needed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to dance!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypromgaypr-</p><p>FINAL CHAPTER HERE WE GO!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, Barry takes both girls shopping, though separately to maintain the surprise. This way, he can match their outfits well without the girls knowing what the other is wearing. The days leading up to the big night are filled with a jittery excitement as preparations are made and the gym is spruced up to fit Barry and Dee Dee's extravagant standards until it looks something akin to a mystical cityscape. When they said the theme was 'New York Nights' they really weren't kidding. Tickets are sold online to kids all over Indiana, and even out of state, it seems like everyone is jumping at the opportunity to attend, especially after Emma posted a video about it on her channel to spread the word. Alyssa hardly sleeps the night before.</p><p>The brunette shows up at the Nolan residence prom afternoon. Her only explanation is that her mother is handling last-minute fixes and questions and will be over later to bring Alyssa's dress and take photos.</p><p>"My house is kind of hectic right now, not ideal for getting ready. Plus, I need to do Emma's makeup."</p><p>The blonde had blushed at that, asking indignantly why she couldn't do her own makeup. Alyssa and her grandmother gave her the same look as if saying 'oh honey.'</p><p>Emma, still grumbling quietly, lead Alyssa upstairs to her room. The brunette navigated Emma's room as easily as if it were her own, which, considering how much time she had spent in it in the last year and a half, was understandable.</p><p>"Shirt and glasses off, get on the bed," Alyssa instructed, setting down her makeup bag and beginning to pull out many different items. Emma didn't have much experience with makeup and beauty products and she couldn't even begin to understand what anything was or what it would be used for. She settled for snark instead.</p><p>"You know, under any other circumstances, that would be quite the bold statement, Ms. Greene. I mean come on, at least take me to dinner first."</p><p>Emma's lips were stretched into a smirk, Alyssa giving her a side-eye as she continued to fiddle with the bag. Emma could tell by her lack of immediate response that she was either going to regret that, or thank herself later.</p><p>"I'm not gonna ask again; shirt off, glasses off, on the bed."</p><p>The blonde felt her stomach swoop at that. Oh yeah, she was gonna regret that.</p><p>She carefully folds her glasses and sets them on the bedside table, shucking off her t-shirt, leaving her in only the bra she had been wearing all day. Much to her surprise, Alyssa did the same. Emma's eyes trailed over exposed skin as a deep flush settled in her cheeks, mapping out the dip of her hip bones, the subtle definition of abs sculpted from years of cheer, the way Alyssa's biceps flexed slightly as she lifted herself onto the mattress.</p><p>Emma scooted to the middle of the bed and sat cross-legged, not really sure what else to do. She barely held back a squeak of surprise as Alyssa settled into her lap, armed with a makeup brush and a whole arsenal of pallets. Emma's face felt hot.</p><p>"Um, Alyssa, not that I don't love this, but is this really necessary?"</p><p>Alyssa shushed her, grabbing the first of the many little compacts she had laid out on Emma's bedspread. "I need to be as close to you as possible so I can see what I'm doing."</p><p>The brunette offered no further explanation, simply swiping the brush through the pink, shimmery powder that had been tightly packed into a little black disc. When the bristles hit Emma's cheek, the blonde found herself giggling. It tickled, and the feeling wasn't made any better by the feeling of Alyssa's breath ghosting over her skin while she worked. Emma was able to label in her mind that this was blush, she had seen Kaylee applying it in the bathroom mirror many times. Alyssa cupped Emma's chin in her hand as she dusted soft pink powder over her lightly freckled cheeks. Unconsciously, the blonde found her arms winding around Alyssa's waist, making an excuse in her head that Alyssa's choice of seating was a bit precarious, and she didn't want her falling. The last thing she needed was an injured prom date. At least, that's what she told herself.</p><p>Alyssa set the blush aside and reached for one of the pallets she had taken out earlier, picking up a smaller brush and turning back to Emma.</p><p>The brunette pondered for a moment, looking through the different shades she had to chose from before settling on one.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Emma did so obediently, feeling Alyssa lean forward even closer. A thumb pressed between her eyebrows, pushing up.</p><p>"Raise your eyebrows, don't scrunch."</p><p>Emma did as she was told, and had to force her eyelids not to twitch. Alyssa used short, measured strokes to apply whatever color she had chosen, Emma hadn't looked to see. This went on for the next few minutes, and Emma had to constantly war with herself every time Alyssa's warm breath tickled her face to keep from halting the brunette's progress and just kissing her right then and there.</p><p>"Open."</p><p>The blonde's eyes fluttered open on command, gazing back at Alyssa and waiting for her verdict. She nodded decisively, apparently pleased, and picked up a small black pencil. Eyeliner.</p><p>"Close your eyes again."</p><p>Alyssa kept her voice soft, albeit very business-like. Emma didn't really know what to do except listen to her.</p><p>Her girlfriend dragged the tip of the pencil along the bottom edge of Emma's eyelid, drawing a dark line from corner to corner. Once again, it took all of Emma's muscle control not to twitch at the feeling. Alyssa switched back and forth from one eye to the other, doing her best to make both lines even. Eventually, she finished with the liner, the pencil hitting the pile of makeup with a soft clink.</p><p>This time, instead of giving a verbal command, Alyssa merely tapped Emma on the arm as she bent over to grab something else. The blonde didn't even look at what she was grabbing, more focused on running the tips of her fingers over the base of the brunette's spine. Alyssa shivered.</p><p>Emma's mind was a little foggy with Alyssa's weight balanced on her thighs, their faces mere inches apart, the focused look in the brunette's eyes with the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth, visible through her parted lips. It was all a little disorienting. She vaguely registered people talking downstairs, Barry's booming voice exclaiming in what she thought was excitement. She didn't really care too much though, because her incredibly gorgeous girlfriend, her soulmate, was currently perched in her lap and not wearing a shirt. The blonde was acutely aware of how little space there was between them, their chests brushing with every intake of air. Emma was half convinced that every time Alyssa shifted to adjust her position, she was grinding into her girlfriend on purpose. It was torture.</p><p>The brunette came up holding a small tube, Emma looked at her, a little concerned.</p><p>"Mascara," she explained gently, "don't close your eyes, just blink against the brush."</p><p>Emma nodded, looking slightly fearful of the mascara wand Alyssa pulled from the tube with a small pop. Emma fluttered her eyelids against the thick bristles of the wand as Alyssa had instructed. She could feel her lashes getting coated by the thick, black paste and the sensation was odd, to say the least.</p><p>The door opened so suddenly, Emma almost jumped. Alyssa held her in place, and when Emma tried to turn her head to see who had barged into her room, the brunette clucked her tongue and turned Emma's chin.</p><p>"Oh, I apologize, are we interrupting something?"</p><p>It was Barry, his tone sounded a bit surprised, but also teasing. The blonde could practically feel his cheeky grin through the actor's voice alone.</p><p>Alyssa continued to carefully apply Emma's mascara.</p><p>"No, though I would appreciate it if you refrained from startling Emma or myself while I'm holding something very close to her eye."</p><p>Emma heard someone snort quietly, followed by a rustle of fabric and a soft thud. Whoever just laughed must have been hit. Emma felt her own lips quirk up at Alyssa's snark.</p><p>The brunette capped her mascara and put it away, pulling out another tube with a clear body. Emma could see the small wand suspended inside the clear, pinky liquid.</p><p>Emma watched as Barry bustled into the room with a garment bag. Angie poked her head in with a bag in hand, holding it up to show the pair.</p><p>"Alyssa, your mother is here, she brought this with her. I'm hanging it in the bathroom for you, okay honey?"</p><p>Alyssa nodded and Angie ducked back out. The top of the lip gloss came off with a small snap, and Emma's vision tunneled. </p><p>Alyssa cupped the blonde's chin in her hand, leaning in close and biting her lip in concentration. The end of the wand glided over Emma's lips gently, leaving a shiny trail in its wake. There were maybe three inches between their faces, if that much, and Emma could make out every little detail that made up Alyssa. The slope of her nose, the button tip, her wide, brown eyes framed by long, dark lashes, full, pink lips, the little crease between her eyebrows she gets when she focuses on something too intently. Alyssa is beautiful, no one can deny that, and Emma thanks the universe every day that this incredible person is her soulmate.</p><p>The brunette screwed the top back on, placing it in her makeup bag and pulling out a small mirror. She shifted back slightly and held it out to Emma, looking a little self-conscious all of a sudden. Emma smiled reassuringly, taking the mirror and holding it in front of her face to observe Alyssa's work. What she sees stuns her for a moment.</p><p>She still looks like Emma, but better. Her cheeks are rosy and rounded, giving her whole face a sort of glow. Her eyelids have been dusted with a shimmery brown shadow and the eyeliner makes them pop. Her lashes are usually harder to see, but now, they frame her eyes and actually stand out. Her lips are shiny and pink, just a little bit pouty. Emma looks pretty, she feels pretty. It's a nice feeling.</p><p>Emma looks back to Alyssa with a smile, pleased. The brunette's shoulders relax as she returns it with a grin of her own. They watch each other, gazes soft. There's a charged sort of energy in this moment, and Emma's eyes flit down to Alyssa's lips. The familiar, magnetic pull is irresistible.</p><p>Alyssa kisses her softly at first, tingling electricity in the brush of their lips, and Emma steadies her hand against her girlfriend's back, pressing her closer. Alyssa sighs into the kiss, reaching up to tangle her fingers in blonde curls before she stops herself, placing her hand on the back of Emma's neck instead. Emma swipes her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, eliciting a quiet hum of approval. Things are just starting to turn heated when Alyssa pulls away, and Emma whines in protest. Alyssa kisses the tip of her girlfriend's nose, unhooking her legs from around Emma's back and climbing off her lap with an innocent smile on her face. Her lips shine with the residue of Emma's lipgloss. She grabs her makeup bag and smirks at the blonde, who's still gaping at her, and winks.</p><p>"I'm gonna go do my makeup, you should probably get dressed."</p><p>The brunette saunters out of the room without a backward glance, and Emma continues to sit on her bed, not sure what to do with herself.</p><p>That girl is gonna be the death of her.</p>
<hr/><p>Alyssa is filled with a sense of deja vu as she carefully applies her makeup in the mirror. She's not in her room this time, she's in Emma's bathroom. Kaylee and Shelby are both getting ready at the Gonzales' house, and Alyssa kind of feels like she's third-wheeling a little. Their voices echo in the otherwise silent room, Alyssa's phone propped against the wall on the counter. </p><p>Kaylee, wearing a short, mermaid cut dress in bright green and sparkly silver, runs a brush through her hair as she begins to section it off and put it up into a bun.</p><p>
  <em>"How are you feeling about tonight, Alyssa?"</em>
</p><p>"Good," the brunette finds herself answering, "obviously I'm kind of nervous, but at least I know that Emma and I aren't going to show up to an empty gym. People are going to see us dancing together and <em>kissing</em>. God, it's going to be impossible not to kiss her."</p><p>Shelby nods sagely, applying a coat of lipstick, carefully avoiding her dress. It's completely covered in silver glitter, with a ruffly gold layer underneath and a sequined black panel across the front.</p><p>Alyssa slips away from the camera's view, stepping out of her loose pajama shorts. She hasn't really looked at her dress since she bought it, having kept busy helping the prom committee, and she feels butterflies swarming in her stomach as she slips the garment bag off. The brunette gingerly lifts each strap from the hanger and slips her legs into the top, carefully pulling up until the cup inserts sit comfortably on her chest. </p><p>The dress is lilac, with a poofy tulle skirt that floats to her knees. The top is ruched and lined with stripes of shiny, purple ribbon, a darker ribbon forms a sort of belt at the waist. The skirt is studded with crystals that sparkle individually when they catch the light. Alyssa perches the straps of the dress on her shoulders carefully because she can't reach the zipper.</p><p>Kaylee and Shelby continue to chatter excitedly as she makes her way back on camera.</p><p>Alyssa observes her reflection. Her hair is pulled back in the same swirly updo she wore for the first prom, Emma had said she really liked it. Her dark eyes are lined in black and shadowed with a soft brown that highlights her features nicely, her eyelashes look long and full, framing her eyes and making their deep brown stand out. The dress makes her legs look longer and the bodice hugs her curves nicely.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, Alyssa! You look gorgeous!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, girl you're smoking!"</em>
</p><p>Alyssa giggles, "Not gonna lie, I feel hot."</p><p>Shelby snorts, halfway through styling her hair into some sort of fancy low side-ponytail. A tap at her bathroom door silenced the taller girl and Alyssa could just barely hear Mr. Gonzales telling her and Kaylee that Kevin was waiting downstairs. Both girls beamed, hearts flashing a bright gold as they waved at the camera before disconnecting from the call, and Alyssa was left alone.</p><p>After making one last check in the mirror, Alyssa slips out of the bathroom and pads down the hall back to Emma's room. She knocks before pushing the door open, half-holding her dress up because the zipper is still open. The sight before her makes Alyssa smile.</p><p>Emma stands in front of the mirror on her wall, dressed in a crisp white button-down, paired well with the tailored, dark blue, velvet tux jacket pulled on over it, and a nice set of dark blue pants made from some material that hisses whenever Emma moves. Barry stands beside her, teaching the blonde how to tie a Windsor knot. The older actor is decked out in a silver tux with aqua blue accents, topped off with a bow tie that looks surprisingly tame compared to the rest of his rather eccentric outfit. Emma's tie is printed with purple and magenta flowers, and Barry smiles proudly as she successfully tightens the knot against her throat. He flips her collar down and adjusts her jacket before stepping back, allowing Emma a moment in front of the mirror alone. Alyssa smiles. She's still wearing her converse. Alyssa is wearing her own sneakers. Her mother will probably throw a small fit, but Alyssa hates heels with a burning passion, and she plans to do some dancing tonight.</p><p>"You clean up good Nolan."</p><p>The blonde whips her head around to see Alyssa standing in the door and her face lights up, eyes widening as her heart starts racing. Alyssa walks forward slowly, noting that Barry steps back to give them a little space in the back of her mind. When Alyssa reaches Emma, she turns around, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Zip me up?"</p><p>Emma swallows dryly, nodding subtly as she reaches for the tiny piece of metal. The zipper pulls up with a quiet buzz, and Alyssa suppresses a shiver as Emma's hands ghost over the bare skin of her back. Emma presses a soft kiss to her shoulder as she steps back.</p><p>Alyssa turns and faces her girlfriend. The two gaze at each other, taking in every detail. Emma smiles softly, brushing a curl away from Alyssa's face.</p><p>"You look stunning."</p><p>The brunette smiles, leaning into the touch. They turn and face the mirror, side by side, dressed to the nines and hearts glowing gold. Emma laces their fingers together, and Alyssa's eyes are misty.</p><p>After all of the struggling and fighting, all of the hate and the torment, the long nights spent crying in each other's arms, they have a prom. A prom for everyone, kids across the entire state of Indiana are coming tonight, kids just like them.</p><p>This is happening.</p><p>Barry clears his throat and steps forward, he holds out two small boxes, one in each hand, and passes them to Emma. The blonde opens one looks inside and hands it to Alyssa. The brunette peaks into the box and finds a boutonniere made with a single, white rose, the leaves are painted gold. Emma takes a corsage out of the other box, handing its container back to Barry. She reaches for Alyssa and ties the lilac ribbon holding a small arrangement of white flowers with gold leaves to her girlfriend's wrist. Alyssa does the same, pinning the small flower to Emma's lapel and placing a hand over her heart when she's done.</p><p>"Now we match," she murmurs.</p><p>Emma giggles, a small grin stretching across her face.</p><p>"Are you girls ready to get down there?" Barry asks, his eyes shining.</p><p>Alyssa nods, taking Emma's hand as Barry practically skips out the door, allowing the blonde to lead her out of the room. The couple pauses at the top of the stairs, listening to Barry go on and on about how well they complement each other. </p><p>Emma lifts Alyssa's hand to her lips and presses a feather-light kiss to her knuckles, their nails are sporting matching purple nail polish, dark and glossy, Emma's a little bit chipped in some places. The brunette smiles.</p><p>They descend the stairs hand in hand to gasps and a wolf whistle from Angie. Mrs. Greene and Betsy coo over the pair as they stand in front of the fireplace, Emma's arms around Alyssa's waist. They get a few pictures with Greg, who's decided to take his friend Jules as a date, and then there's a honk outside.</p><p>Alyssa turns to her mother, "What's that?"</p><p>Mrs. Greene smiles, "Your friends had a little surprise for you both."</p><p>Emma leads Alyssa out the front door, and they both stop. Parked on the curb in front of Emma's house is a sleek, black stretch limousine, and Kaylee quickly pokes her head out the window, waving excitedly.</p><p>"You guys look gorgeous!"</p><p>Alyssa laughs, a little disbelieving, and pulls on Emma's arm, dragging the blonde toward the car. Greg and Jules shout in excitement, dashing to the limo and yanking open the doors, climbing in and facing catcalls and a generally chaotic atmosphere. Emma holds the door open for Alyssa, the brunette giggling and kissing her on the cheek as she slips onto the padded bench inside.</p><p>Emma slides in after her, pulling the door shut as she settles in.</p><p>Kevin sits with Kaylee on his left and Shelby on his right, each girl snuggled into his side. Greg slings an arm over the back of the seat, inadvertently pulling Jules just the smallest bit closer. Emma eyes her cousin knowingly, and he rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out while Emma wrinkles her nose playfully. Nick has decided to bring Winnie as his date, the little redhead will be meeting them there.</p><p>Nick knocks on the divider, "Let's get this ball rolling!"</p><p>The others cheer as the engine revs to life and the limo begins moving with a small jerk. Alyssa snuggles into her girlfriend's side as Kaylee and Shelby complement their outfits, and Emma is hit with a series of flashbacks.</p><p>
  <em>Until that day comes</em>
</p><p>The first time Alyssa flirted with her, at a church picnic the summer before freshman year, and how she went home that afternoon to gush about it in a youtube video paired with a cover of a Taylor Swift song. She was so much younger then, still sheltered from the cruelty of the world. She had no idea that an innocent crush would turn into something so beautiful, so wonderful.</p><p>
  <em>I say 'cue the drums'</em>
</p><p>Sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the marching band, a trombone resting on her thigh, watching Alyssa jump and shout alongside the other cheerleaders. The subtle smiles she would occasionally send Emma's way that always, without fail, made her cheeks flush and her heart stutter pink.</p><p>
  <em>And take to the floor</em>
</p><p>Hiding near the back of the room so she could watch Alyssa's debate matches without being accosted by her mother, and seeing Alyssa in the stands at her swim meets, cheering her on right before she set a new record.</p><p>
  <em>That's what the floor's for</em>
</p><p>Watching the orchestra play at the annual Christmas concert, scouring the rows of violins for Alyssa. Playing Imagine on her guitar at the Thanksgiving assembly, meeting Alyssa in the band closet after, and having their first real kiss, hearts flashing brighter and brighter shades of purple.</p><p>
  <em>So turn up the bass</em>
</p><p>That fateful day at lunch, a day she thought she would be eating lunch alone when she found out Alyssa was her soulmate. The day her heart turned gold, and Alyssa's did too, and with the words in her head, Alyssa filled in all of Emma's blanks.</p><p>
  <em>Until the whole place</em>
</p><p>Asking Alyssa to prom the first time and the beaming, joyful smile on her girlfriend's face as she said 'yes.' Then asking her a second time with all of their friends, after four actors from Broadway and their PR manager fought for the prom to be reinstated, singing and dancing down the hallway with Alyssa in her arms, getting that second 'yes' and a round of applause.</p><p>
  <em>Gets into the beat</em>
</p><p>Walking into the fake prom, the utter confusion and heartbreak and the overwhelming swirl of negative emotions that followed. Holding Alyssa in the bathroom, soothing her through a panic attack, crying in each other's arms in Emma's room later that night while hopelessness settled over them like a thick, suffocating blanket.</p><p>
  <em>And has to repeat</em>
</p><p>Standing in her room, just a few minutes ago, dressed to the nines and zipping up Alyssa's dress with shaking hands, those hands still shaking as she tied a corsage around Alyssa's wrist. Being fawned over and having their pictures taken way too much, and walking out the door to find all of their friends in a <em>limo</em>, waiting to take them to prom.</p><p>Emma leans over, tilting Alyssa's face towards hers with a finger under her chin, and kisses her girlfriend. Because she can, because they have fought tooth and nail for this night, for the right to love each other because the universe said they should, and their own town said they shouldn't. Emma kisses Alyssa, to the hoots and whistles of their friends, as the limo engine revs, and they drive off into their own personal sunset.</p><p>
  <em>It's time to dance.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Unlike last time, the music is audible from outside the building, a thumping base just barely reaching Emma's ears as she clings to her girlfriend's hand. The lot is packed and couples are streaming through the doors and into the marquee tents, groups of kids chattering excitedly to one another, greeting friends, making new acquaintances. Hearts are aglow with a myriad of colors; bright greens and yellows, soft blues, pinks, and purples. Gold is evident, bright flashes of rainbow colors that have nothing to do with the decorations. Music and laughter fill the air, songs colliding and mingling in a way that should be unpleasant, but it isn't. Unconsciously, Emma finds herself humming a different tune, leaning close into Alyssa's side so the sound reaches her ears. </p><p>The brunette smiles, Emma's breath ghosting over her cheek. They've lost track of their friends already. Kaylee and Shelby dragged their boyfriend off to the dance floor, and Greg and Jules made a beeline for the snack table. Emma and Alyssa are just about to join them when a flash of green and fiery red collides with Alyssa head-on. The blur looks up and the two girls are greeted by a pair of shining silver eyes, filled with joy and reflecting the bright colors all over the room.</p><p>"Winnie!"</p><p>Alyssa wraps the redhead in a tight hug which the younger girl gladly returns. Her heart is glowing a warm sunny yellow, brightening her whole appearance. The ginger's hair is in one braid tonight, a fancy dutch braid that looks like it must have taken her a while. Her dress is a soft forest green with lace on the bodice and a swishy skirt the falls midway down her shins. Emma pats Winnie on the head and she beams. She doesn't say anything, but the smile lighting up her freckled face says all it needs to. Winnie lets Alyssa go and melts into the crowd with Nick at her side, they watch the pair go before returning to their quest for snacks.</p><p>Emma grabs a plate and begins loading it with sweets, Alyssa snags a couple of drinks and the pair makes their way to an empty table. They eat and talk, being approached by many kids who recognize them from the video on Emma's channel. One particular pair that stops at their table brings down the happy atmosphere a little.</p><p>It's Noah and Nate.</p><p>Noah shuffles uncomfortably, the blonde boy fiddles with the cuff of his dress shirt, not meeting their eyes. Nate takes initiative and speaks first.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Alyssa clears her throat quietly, Emma levels them both with a steely gaze.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Noah looks up and watches Emma, his brown eyes are remorseful.</p><p>"We wanted to apologize. What we did was...awful and it should have never happened."</p><p>Nate nods along to everything he says, "We don't deserve your forgiveness, and we're not expecting it, but we wanted you to know that we are sorry."</p><p>Emma nods slowly, looking thoughtful, "Well, thank you for the apology. Have a nice night."</p><p>Smiles are tentative as the two make their way back to their respective dates, and Emma and Alyssa share a soft smile. Things are finally looking up.</p><p>Music pounds, just barely drowned out by kids dancing and shouting the words at the top of their lungs. Alyssa grabs Emma's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. Her brown eyes shine under the glimmer of the disco ball, not leaving Emma's face even for a second. She jumps and dances, hips moving to the rhythm, the smile on her face so wide that Emma can see the little dimple in her cheek. This is what true freedom looks like, when all inhibitions have been stripped away and the fear leaves you momentarily and you lose yourself in the moment. Alyssa is the picture of freedom. Her dress swirls around her legs as she moves, and Emma's breath is gone.</p><p>She tries to match the brunette's movements, though she knows it probably looks awkward. But honestly? She doesn't care. Emma steps and spins completely out of time and she smiles because of it. Butterflies swarm in her stomach and her head is spinning slightly but in the best way possible. She is free.</p><p>The upbeat song ends and a much slower song starts. Couples pair off and Alyssa moves closer, her arms winding around Emma's neck as their bodies press together. Emma's hands fit perfectly to the curves of her waist, fingertips sitting low on her back, thumbs pressing into the dips of her spine, and they sway to the music. Emma is completely enraptured, the whole building could go up in flames and she probably wouldn't notice. This moment feels infinite, invincible, nothing else matters except <em>them</em>. Alyssa smiles, softer than before, eyes dark and mystifying under the lights, her skin seems to glow, like she's radiating some sort of magnetic energy. Emma can't resist the pull that draws her in.</p><p>They've stopped swaying now, and Emma stares. Her girlfriend's fingers entwine themselves into the short curls at the nape of the blonde's neck, leaning up as Emma leans down.</p><p>Resisting Alyssa Greene is like trying to resist gravity; impossible.</p><p>When their lips meet, it feels like the world stops spinning for a moment.</p><p>It's a tender brush of the lips at first, then they meet again, firmer, more certain. Emma's hands come up to cup Alyssa's face, and Alyssa somehow pulls her even closer, till there is absolutely no space between their bodies. They kiss for what feels like forever and simultaneously a split second and Emma feels like she's flying. They pull back, letting reality crash back into their little bubble, and Emma beams. Kids are still dancing, some of them stare, but almost everyone completely ignores them, too wrapped up in their own celebrations to even notice the fact that two girls just kissed, like it was normal.</p><p>They <em>kissed</em>, in <em>public</em>, and the universe hadn't imploded.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, as the night's winding down, Emma finds herself sat at a table with Greg, Jules, and Winnie while Alyssa is grabbing them some punch. It's then that she gets a text from her grandmother.</p><p><strong> SocialJusticeGrandmother, 9:15 pm</strong><strong>: </strong> <em> Remember girls, your curfew is whenever. Emma check your pocket, I slipped you some money for a hotel room ;)</em></p><p>It takes everything in Emma to tame the blush swiftly rising in her cheeks and not burst out laughing. She's reminded of how much she adores her gran at this moment, how thoughtful she is, and how evil too.</p><p><strong><em>leadinglesbian, 9:16 pm:</em> </strong> <em> Noted ;) Thanks &lt;3</em></p><p><strong> <em>Supporting Lesbian, 9:16</em> </strong> <em> <strong>pm: </strong>You know us too well ;) &lt;3 Thank you</em></p><p><strong> <em>SocialJusticeGrandmother, 9:16</em> </strong> <em><strong> pm:</strong> Just looking out for my girls, I'll see you tomorrow for brunch</em></p><p>Emma sends her a thumbs up and puts her phone away just as Alyssa settles into the chair beside her, two glasses of punch in hand. The brunette receives a kiss on the cheek in gratitude that leaves her giggling, pressing one to Emma's own cheek in return, both of them flipping Greg the bird when he fakes gagging at the sight of them.</p><p>They sip their punch in comfortable, heady silence, as kids begin trickling out of the gym, bound for either home or one of the few hotels in Edgewater.</p><p>Tomorrow, they will have a big group brunch hosted by the Nolans in their backyard. It's more of a brunch potluck, since everyone is bringing some form of food or drink to share. Their whole group, plus the broadway crew, will be in attendance. Emma is expecting it to be as chaotic as it sounds, if not more so.</p><p>For now, Alyssa's fingers have started trailing circles over Emma's thigh, and the blonde surmises that a hotel room of their own might not be such a bad idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT HAPPENED!!!!</p><p>Thank you all so much for following this story from beginning to end, from the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me to see so many people enjoying what I do. I'm planning to make the Tumblr at some point, I just don't know when, I have testing coming up next week so maybe sometime after that. I hope to see you all there :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not an update, BUT I HAVE NEWS!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladies, Gents, and Genderbents, I am happy to report that I now have a Tumblr!! You can follow me at @kitkat404, feel free to comment your own Tumblrs so I can follow you! See you all on the other side! Also, if anyone knows how to attach Ao3 posts to a Tumblr blog, please tell me, I am very new to this XD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is going to be different from canon, obviously, but I do still wanna include as much of the original story as I can because it means so much to me and is so beautifully written. Movie? What movie? Who's she, never heard of her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>